Dark Reality
by TheMikexpl
Summary: Dipper has painful and creepy nightmares. He don't know it is just beginning of the most terrifying adventure he has ever survived. He will discover the greatest mystery of Gravity Falls.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I'm Sorry for the grammatical errors if there are. I'm not native english speaker.**

* * *

You know this feeling, when you think your whole surrounding world is not what it seems? I won't be surprised if you said _no_, because I've never had this feeling before.

Until one day...

Me and my sister Mabel came to our great uncle Stan, to Gravity Falls. Since I've arrived in the town, I knew something weird was going on here. I don't know... sometimes I felt like I was being watched... and like everything I saw was not true. It was so disturbing and creepy.

Later I found a journal. Someone wrote in it mysterious things about Gravity Falls. Also in forest I discovered, there are many unnatural creatures. I didn't know if this would be the biggest adventure I've ever had, or the biggest horror I've ever survived.

Initially, I thought it was fantastic discovery, me and Mabel started looking for creatures, magical phenomenons and much more!

But one day, I had feeling, everything will be normal today.  
Normal day? In Gravity Falls? Heh, this sentence contradicts itself.  
Ok, I thought there will be _less_ weird day, than before.

**But I was wrong**.

* * *

**A/N If you like this story, or you just read it, please leave a review :P  
I just want to know if anybody read this fanfiction xD**


	2. Chapter 1

"Dipper!" I heard a scream next to my ears. " Wake up!"  
It was my sister... She has loud and annoying voice. Sometimes I would give anything to make her quiet.  
"What? Why you woke me?" I said.  
"Why? It's 12pm and you're still in a bed. C'mon! I'm so bored... Let's go somewhere!" replied Mabel without lowering tone of her voice. "What would you like to do today? Oh! I know! Let's go to Arcade! Or shopping! No... library!  
Oh I know, I know! Let's go to the beach! I love this idea! Swimming, sunbathing, and..."  
"There's no beach here... - I interrupted her barely. "And leave me alone! I couldn't sleep last night, so I'm very tired now!"  
"Ok, do what you want..." Mabel became serious suddenly, she offended and left the room.  
Yes... Finally I could go sleep again.

I had dream.  
Weird dream.  
I've seen almost nothing. There was sky. Just sky and come clouds.  
But I've heard more than I've seen.  
"... nothing again" said one voice, male voice.  
"How is that possible?! I'm looking for this 10 years!..." said another male voice.  
Sky disappeared and then I was in a dark, cold room.  
In a moment I realized I was tied on a metal table.  
I couldn't move, I tried scream, but there was no one here.  
Suddenly I felt terrible pain.  
I saw blood on my arm.  
My arm was being cut.  
But how was that possible? I couldn't see anything which would hurt me.  
My arm was whole red.  
The blood dripped on the floor.  
I started cry, I couldn't do anything...  
"TELL ME! NOW!" I heard a voice. The same like the first man had.  
"Tell me or you die!"  
"I..I.. I don't know... Really! Let me out!" I said this regardless of me  
Blood was getting more, tears were getting more, pain was getting more...  
"Dipper! Dipper!" The voice was getting more childish and girly.  
I saw light from the window.  
"Dipper! It's 2pm, wake up now!" screamed Mabel  
I woke up and I saw my bedroom. I was all sweaty.  
Weird, but I was glad, when I heard an annoying Mabel's voice.

When I recovered for sleep, I got up and I went to the window. I looked up on the view. The Sun was guiding towards the horizon. I still had chills, so I took deep breath.  
"Calm down, it's just nightmare, everything is okay." I was trying cheer myself.  
I calmed down, but not completely. I still imagined the pain of cutting my arm.

I went down, to the kitchen. There were Mabel and Stan. After a while, I noticed there was also Waddles, who was sleeping.  
"There you are, I was wondering what's happening with you" said Stan from behind fridge. "Okey, I'll go. I must go to the center, get a few things." And he went out of the house.  
I wanted to forget about this nightmare, so I proposed Mabel, go for a walk.

I told my sister my dream.  
"Dreams can be weird sometimes. Last week I had ridiculous dream too." she began "I was in Paris and I took part in the dance contest. I started dance and one panda threw the ball on me. Then it said I can't dance, because I don't have legs. I realized I really do not have legs and I fell down."

Moment of surprise.

"I know, but it was so realistic pain! I've never had this before." I replied after a little while "Who was that guy? Why he tortured me? Dreams never are so real, especially sense of touch is never that sensitive." I got nervous again.  
Mabel looked on me with smile.  
"Dipper, it's ok." my sister calms me. "You're not in dangerous. You're safe. Everyone has bad dreams. I sure you'll have good and peace dream tonight. And even if something happens, I'm always be with you."  
She pulled out something from her pocket.  
It was small rock.  
But it wasn't normal rock.  
It was purple rock. It was glowing slightly.  
"Here, I found this yesterday. Take this. It's a little gift for my _little_ brother." said Mabel, still smiling.  
"It's only one millimeter." I smiled cynically "It's beautiful, thank you Mabel.  
I hid it to my pocket.

"Mabel is right it was just one nightmare. There's no reason to worry" - I comforted myself in thoughts

"Enjoy beautiful day!"

"Everything will be fine!"

No... everything wasn't fine.

2am.  
Dark night.  
It was New Moon.  
The only source of light were stars.  
The only source of sound was wind.  
And I couldn't sleep. I was so scared. I didn't want to repeat my last nightmare.  
"And what? You won't sleep again, because you're scared about some stupid dream?!." - I said to myself. "Come to your senses Dipper! Don't behave like a baby!"  
Fear was overcome by angry.

I fell asleep after about 10 minutes.

I was in the Mystery Shack. Me, Mabel, Soos, Stan and Wendy.  
We were playing cards.  
"Haha! Give me your money, 'cause I have Full house!" - Mabel screamed with joy.  
"Mabel, We're playing Bridge" - Wendy paid attention her.  
Everybody had a great time. Until Waddles came into the room and ate one of cards.  
"Hey? Where's Soos?" - asked Stan  
Indeed, he's chair was empty.  
"Soos! Where are you? We're not finished yet!"  
And then Stan disappeared.  
"What's going on here?" - asked Mabel anxiously.  
"Hey, what are you doing guys? Come back!" - I was losing my patience.  
I've just realized I wasn't in home. I saw this cold and dark room from last dream.  
There were me and Mabel, but she stood with her back to me.  
"Mabel, where are we?" - I asked.  
She didn't answer. She just stood.  
"Mabel, are you ok?"  
And then I heard horrible scream, which was coming from her throat. She turned her face to me. Blood was coming from her mouth and eyes. She has no pupils and iris. Large scar stretched from her forehead to her right cheek.  
I didn't know what to say. I was paralyzed by fear.  
And then she threw up.

"NO!" - Finally I could scream.  
But now I was in the Mystery Shack. I woke up.  
"Why? Why you're doing me?!" - I said to nobody in my thoughts.  
I decided to go to the kitchen and drink some water.

In whole house there was quiet. I went slowly down on the stairs. I almost cried, I had chills and I was sweaty at the same time.

I went to the fridge and I opened it. I took the pitcher and I drank some water. I took deep breath and I looked out the window. I noticed, there will be sunrise soon. Thin line of the horizon was getting brighter.

Then, I heard crack.  
I started to follow the source. I saw Grunkle Stan. He went out from... vending machine.  
I hid myself behind wall. The secret door behind vending machine closed and my uncle went up to his room.

"I had nightmares where I was tortured, and then I saw Mabel threw up blood. And now Stan went out from... the vending machine?!" - I didn't know if I was angry or fearful - "What the hell is going on here?!"

I returned to my room and I lay down on the bed.

"It promises to be interesting..."


	3. Chapter 2

Happily, I fell asleep quickly and I didn't have bad dreams.  
Morning I woke up at 10am. Finally, I rested. Well, not quite completely, but more than last two days.  
I almost forgot about my dreams, because I thereafter I started thinking about what happened last night.  
I was feeling, I must talk with someone.

"Mabel, we need to talk!" I said to my sister when she woke up.  
"Whaaaat...?" she said with unconscious and sleepy voice.  
"Get up! I must talk with you. I have got something very important to tell you."  
"All right, wait..." she said with her eyes closed.  
"First, I must go to the bathroom to wash myself and dress up, next I'm going to have breakfast. Later you will tell me, what you want to say me"  
She looked and sounded like, she have just ate ten smile dips.

And then she left the room.

I was wondering if she'll believe me.  
"Of course she will, it's you sister. She always supports me"  
"But, does it sound too brainlessly?"  
"Hey Mabel, I saw Stan came out from vending machine!"  
"Nevermind, recently I think too much..."

I went down to the living room. I saw quite different Mabel, than that I saw in our bedroom. Her wide smile came back to her face. She wore a blue sweater with teddy bear on it. She also had a small, yellow bow in her hair. She was going to go to the kitchen and eat her favourite corn flakes.

"Mabel, Can we talk now?" I asked her with impatience.  
"Yes, go ahead" she said and went to the kitchen.  
"But it serious, sit and listen me" My patience has ended.  
I followed her. Mabel was sitting on the chair and she was pouring the corn flakes in a bowl. I couldn't stand and I took her breakfast.  
"Mabel!" I said with anger "Last night I had a nightmare again, so when I woke up, I went down to drink water. But then I saw Grunkle Stan, who came out of the vending machine! I know it sounds weird, but it's true! Behind the vending machine, there is a secret door!"  
In a moment, Mabel didn't say anything. She just sit. Apparently, she was a little surprised. I was wondering what she was thinking at that time. Looking at her face, I didn't know how she'll react. After a long while, finally she said, "Are you sure? Maybe it was just your dream?"  
"I have woken up, it wasn't my dream"  
"You know... I really don't know what to think about it" I heard her clearly uncomfortable.  
"Do you believe me? Yes or no?"  
"Yes, I guess..., but it sounds a little ridiculous, vending machine?" she said with a little disbelief.  
I told her again what happened with details.  
"It's not, because I don't believe you, but I want to see it".  
Her face was so serious, totally different than every day.  
"Ok then" I agree "Tonight we'll hide and you'll see"  
I didn't expect it happened so easily.  
"Well, I won't rest again tonight..." I said to myself.  
"Wait, but at what time?" Mabel asked.  
I totally didn't pay attention on this detail. Grunkle Stan was coming out, when sunrise appeared. So it was at about 4 or 5am. Yesterday, before me and Mabel went to our room, Stan was watching television. It was at 11.30pm.  
It looks like we must watch him since this time.

After we determined our plan, I went outside. I started wondering.  
"What is that secret door? Why Grunkle Stan hide this form us? Maybe it has something in common with my dreams? Unless, it was just accident I saw him. I know in Gravity Falls something weird is going on, but this completely freaks me out. Maybe everybody in this town know something, but they can't say anything? Oh mean, I don't understand anything. I hope I'll find out what happened here. Though, I bet, I will probably regret it later...".  
After a while, I noticed I have been in town center already.

There wasn't many people. I recognized few of them. Lazy Susan who was going to the grocery. There was Manly Dan with his three sons. Wendy's dad had an axe, I think, they were going to go to the forest. There were also Robbie and Wendy, who was sitting on the bench. This dumb Robbie showed off his guitar to Wendy and she enjoyed it.  
"My Gosh... What do you see in him?"  
I was hanging around, then sunny rays disappeared. I looked up at the sky and I saw it was covered by clouds. It was going to be rain. I didn't want to get wet, so I decided to go back to the Mystery Shack.  
Still thinking about it all, I accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh, excuse me." I said before I noticed who was that other person.  
"Watch where you're going!" said Gideon with indignation. "Oh, It's you Dipper Pines."  
C'mon! And then there's this guy.  
Gideon as always he had light blue suit, black shirt and brown shoes. He had striking big haircut, which was almost shining from the hair spray.  
"Don't worry, I'm coming, I don't want to see you too." I said  
Gideon only muttered something, but he also said, "But you regret for everything anyway".  
"Yes... Gideon want to take over the Mystery Shack at all costs..." I realized  
"Hey!" I yelled to him, "Wait, a second!"  
He turned and approached to me.  
"What?" said Gideon slightly surprised.  
"Why do you care the Mystery Shack so much? Why do you need this place?" I asked him  
"It's not your business"  
"I think it is, because I live there"  
"Let's say, I want to find out something" said Gideon, but I did not understand him completely.  
I guess, he didn't tempted to talk anymore. Soon after that he's gone.

It started to rain.

I ran to the Mystery Shack very fast. I returned to home after about 5 minutes. In the Shack there were Stan, who was standing at the checkout, because Wendy didn't come to work today. Heh, I wonder what happened. Soos as always was cleaning. Mabel was in the living room with Candy, her friend.  
"Hey Candy" I greeted her, "Why Grenda's not here?"  
"She went to his family today" Mabel answered, "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie with us?"  
"No, thanks. I'm not in the mood to a movie"  
"Stop think about it all the time, Dipper" said Mabel.  
"What's going on?" asked Candy with curiously.  
"Nothing... I had bad dreams"  
"So don't worry about that. There is more likely to have bad dreams and nightmares, when you think about it too much"  
"Yes... You're right" I handed it with her, although I did not calm down. She didn't know what's going on exactly.  
I decided to watch the movie with them. It's a pity it was a boring romance. In the middle of the movie, Stan came to us and he joined. Who would have thought, our Grunkle likes that films.

_10pm_  
A small part of the Moon appeared on the dark sky.  
Stan was counting his money, which he earned. I was so bored, so I just sit on the couch.  
Mabel was playing with Waddles.

_10:30pm_  
"Dipper...?" said Mabel.  
I still was sitting on the couch.  
"Yes?"  
"Stan fell asleep. I don't see, he is passing a secret door." said my impatient sister.  
"Well... Nobody said, he goes there everyday, but let's wait a little more time."  
"Ughh..." she made that sound and she lay down, with her face on the floor.

_11pm_  
Me and Mabel was lying on the floor.  
And then Stan woke up.  
"Why you are here still?, it's 11pm! Go to your room!" he gave us order.  
"Ok Grunkle Stan, we're going to go sleep." we said this together.  
When we left the room, we started to watch Stan.  
He was sitting on the couch for about 10 minutes.  
And then he went to his room.  
"Yey... He went to his room, really disturbing" said Mabel sarcastically, "I going to go sleep, I'm tired"  
"But... Mabel..."  
And then Stan left his room.  
But he was dressed in black suit with a jacket buttoned closed. He also had his fez. He had totally different expression.  
"Yes, I knew it!" I whispered.  
Stan walked over to the vending machine. He pressed few buttons on it on the machine and the display on it lighted. The device moved slowly. He looked to the side, like he was afraid, someone watched him. Well... he was right. Stan went inside, vending machine moved to its starting position and then it dissapeared. In whole room got dark.


	4. Chapter 3

Night.  
It's the period of time between the sunset and the sunrise when the Sun is below the horizon. On first sight, it might be seem, that in night nothing happens. It's quiet, it's dark, people's sleeping. However, generally, in the night the biggest parties are taken place, the most murders are committed, the most secrets are revealed. One of those secrets has been revealed that night. In a small town called Gravity Falls by two 12 old siblings. Those two siblings were me and my sister Mabel.  
"Not only Gravity Falls is not what it seems" I said.  
"Grunkle Stan is not what he seems too" Mabel finished for me.  
We stood in hiding still for about 2 minutes. After a while, we awoke. In the dark room, we walked to the machine. We looked on the vending machine very closely. It looked... normal. Chips, chocolate bars, drinks. All this stuff were closed behind glass. On the right side, there was small display and eleven buttons, 1 to 9, 'Select' and 'Cancel'.  
"And... What's now?" I asked  
"I don't know, it's so weird" my sister answered, "Stan pressed buttons, maybe it's a code or something?"  
I started thinking, "How to open this and which button press?", I pressed "1". "Flip coins" appeared on the display. I repeated pressing with others buttons. Nothing special, "Flip coins". "This does not make any sense, how we will guess the code?". We didn't know what to do. There were lot of possibilities.  
"I know, some time ago I found a secret code on the Fight Fighters machine" I recalled myself, "Mabel! Maybe a tip is written on this machine?"  
I looked closely at every single part of the vending machine. Nothing. I checked right and left side. Nothing again.  
"We will never open this..." I said depressed.  
"Hey, I've done it!" said Mabel suddenly joyfully.  
"You what...?!"  
Indeed, On display there appeared three horizontal lines.  
"How did you do that?!"  
"I held the Cancel button" answered Mabel with smile.  
"You held the Cancel button...?" I felt a little embarrassment.  
"But what is that means?" she asked.  
"I think...It's empty space for the code. 3 lines, 3 numerals"  
Another problem. There were one thousand permutations. Is it random number? Or maybe it's a date or his lucky number, or something? I looked around the room like I thought there was a tip.  
"Mabel, maybe Stan wrote the code on paper and hid? He is so forgetful" I proposed her.  
"Fine" Mabel agreed.  
Only then it came to mind, we could turn on the light. Bright light scattered all over the room. We started looking for any tips. Mabel walked to shelf gifts. I walked to cash register. We was looking for ten minutes. I glanced on the clock. It was 11:10pm.  
"There's no anything!" said Mabel.  
I opened one of the drawers. Mainly, there were just bills. Water bill, electricity bill, nothing special…  
"I guess, we won't find anything here, let's try put th…" I interrupted. On every bill, I noticed something…

_"Stanford Pines  
618 Nathaniel Street  
Gravity Falls, Oregon, OR 438631"_

"618… 618, of course! It's a code! An address!"  
I ran to the vending machine.

_SIX…  
ONE…  
EIGHT…  
_  
I heard a sound and the vending machine moved.  
"Yes! It works! Dipper Pines, you're a genius!" I said to myself.  
The vending machine opened and then I saw a stairs. Stairs which led, to a unknown to me, corridor. I was so excited. At that time I could go to discover a truth. That corridor was my gateway to answers on my questions.  
"Mabel, what are you doing? Come here now." I called her.  
Mabel walked to me and she saw that entry.  
"Oh, my goodness. So cool!" she was thrilled, "Ok! Let's go!"  
And then she ran to the stairs, "Dipper! C'mon!" she yelled.  
"Ok, I'm coming" but I had a strange feeling. Me and my sister went down.

Stairs dragged for a long time. There was so cold and unpleasantly. Small lights were hung alternately, on the left and right side of walls. And then I heard a crack from the top. Mabel groaned slightly, but it turned out it was just the vending machine, which it closed. A little bit of light, which was coming into a corridor disappeared.  
"Hey Dipper! Let's sing something!" Mabel proposed.  
"…No?"  
She made indignant face.  
After a while, I noticed the stairs were over. The corridor split into five passes. On the walls of every transition, except one of them, there were small letters arranged in _Exit_ writing. In front of me I saw an arrow. The arrow pointed a way. The way was not visible. My sight couldn't reach the end of the corridor. Mabel proposed we should follow the arrow. I agreed with her. The total silence was disturbing us. Creepy mood was stimulating my imagination. I almost could hear Mabel's scream and her terrifying face from my dream again, when I looked on her. "Well, keep going forward." I was trying don't look at her.  
"Look… the tiles." Mabel noticed.  
Concrete, cold and moist floor, suddenly, was lined by white and green tiles. Messy and leaky walls were replaced by smooth, elegant, white walls. Immediately, atmosphere changed from worrying to calmer. Even lights became brighter, unless it just seemed to me. However, it was so suspicious.  
"I feel like I was in the clinic." said Mabel, "Hey, look! I finally can see something!"  
Out of dark space, undefined shape came out.  
It was just door. White door.  
We looked at each other. "But what if he's there?" Mabel feared, "I think, we should follow him so that he didn't saw us"  
"We must risk" I said.  
We took a deep breath and then I put my hand on the handle. I felt its cold. I pressed the handle. It made creak. We felt increasing edginess. We heard loud beat of our hearts. I finally opened the door. Anxiety, that someone was there, disappeared. There were nobody. I mean, I thought… In whole room was dark. We walked into room and Mabel found a light switch. I was right, there were nobody. It was big, light room with the same tiles and walls like at the end of that corridor. On the middle there was big table and six chairs. Next to me I saw stairs leading to the top. There were also a small television and a couch. On right side there were bookcases. It was look like a dining room and living room. Me and Mabel started to look around.  
"Why Grunkle Stan decorated… a living room underground?" I said  
"Maybe he was fed up with us and he's hiding from us" Mabel joked.  
There were three doors. On one of them was written "WC", on the second one was written "Kitchen"  
"Did he build a house?"  
The third door was the biggest. Inscription on it didn't say it was a normal room. On the third door was written "Laboratory".  
We was looking at it for a little while. And then the silence was broken by voice.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?!"  
We recognized the voice, but we had to turn around to believe it was true.  
"You shouldn't be here" said Soos.  
Yes… It was Soos. I wanted to ask the same question, which was asked by him.  
"Soos! What is this place?" asked Mabel.  
He made a depressed expression.  
"Look dudes, it's … a little complicated, I..I.. promised don't tell anything. Mr. Pines said it's for the good of all."  
Me and my sister's eyes were so big. We didn't know anything and were shocked at the same time.  
"Soos? Who are you talking about?" It was Stan's voice who came out of the laboratory. When he saw us, he made a appalled face. In his eyes I saw despondence, fear and rage at himself.  
"Soos… Did you bring them?" said Stanford with calm.  
"No Mr. Pines, really! They were here, when I came out from the WC"  
Stan was rage at himself so much.  
"I could check is someone follow me when I came here more precise. Or maybe I should have set more difficult code…"  
I still didn't know anything and I could not stand it anymore.  
"GRUNKLE STAN! Tell me, now! What is this place? What are you doing here? Why are you hiding from us?!"  
I never thought I've ever yell at someone so hard like this.  
Stan was silent for a moment. And finally he said:

"Let's say: We have a little problem with Gravity Falls"


	5. Chapter 4

"I don't understand..."  
"Is there any problem with Gravity Falls?"  
"What problem?"  
He said only one sentence, but I had a lot of questions.  
"Ok Grunkle Stan... Please tell my everything, what happened? What is this place?" I said.  
Stanford just sighed and then he said, "Come with me" and he walked through the door with a word Laboratory on it.  
My sister and Soos went to the room soon after. But I was scared. It was weird. I had wanted to find out about the town, but when I finally could, something was holding me back.  
"Dipper! Come here!" yelled Mabel behind door.  
I was wondering what she saw. I pulled myself together and I went to the room. It was much bigger place than the previous. On the left side there were three computers. On the left side there were large devices. I can't explain what exactly were. There were very high up to the ceiling. In whole Laboratory I could saw strange and unusual things. However, I was a little worried about weapons which I saw in the corner. There were knives, axes and guns. The biggest machine was on the middle of the room. It looked like big mat connected with the console. After I looked around the place I noticed were also two people except Mabel, Stan and Soos. One of them was a man in a white coat. He looked older than Stan, but not as much. He was short and thin. His head was almost bald, but there were some brown hair. Next to him was a woman. She also wear a white coat. Her eyes was tight brown and her hair was black. She was slightly taller than the man.  
"Stan, why did you bring them?" said the man in a white coat. When I had looked around, I had felt like time had stopped or just everybody had been waiting until I finished, "We agreed we won't tell anyone!"  
"They came here by themselves, I didn't know they follow me" said Stan and he turned to us, "Why did I agree to taking care of you? Your mother asked me very much and I succumbed. I always couldn't refuse her." he was very angry at himself. Mabel's lips fell down and her eyes got wet a little.  
"So... You don't want us?" Mabel said quietly.  
Stan walked to her and looked on her.  
"No, Mabel. I really love you, but I meant I didn't want you went to Gravity Falls, because I was worried about you" Stan hugged her and then he took a deep breath, "I didn't want to make you know. I wanted you have a nice time here"  
"Could you please tell us everything from beginning? I said eventually.  
Stan looked on the man and woman who were dressed in white coat. And then lady said, "If you must, tell them", she had nice and peaceful voice.  
Stan told us truth.  
"Since I was kid I was interested in physics. In school it was my favourite subject. I was fascinated by the various natural phenomena, and I liked reading about the cosmos and the mysteries of the world. When I finished school in 1962, I got to study physics at the New York Institute of Technology. It was the best years of my life. I felt it would be beginning of a new life . Unfortunately, after I left the Institute, I could not find any job in whole USA, after a long time without an effective, I gave up and I went back to my home. When I had been studying in college I had met Richard." I he pointed at the man who stood here, "He also had couldn't find good job. Apparently, we didn't have luck for a career. We both have has the same interest, so we often spent time on developing interest. However, Richard met a girl and after 18 months they got married and they went to Tulsa. We still had contact, sometimes I visited him. After a year they had a baby", I had feeling the women next to that Richard was her daughter, "Unfortunately, one day his Richard's wife had a car accident and she didn't survive..." Stan interrupted embarrassed and looked on Richard, "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much about your private affairs". The man just said quietly, "It's ok". "One day I read interesting book. It was about a little-known theory of the creation of the universe. Largely it is based on the Big Bang theory. It says, after Big Bang a very big energy spun off and scattered throughout the cosmos. Every single part of that energy created planets and marked the beginning of life of some of them. The energy created each animal specie and every single human on Earth. However, according the legend this energy is still on our planet. Here, in Gravity Falls. The power affects the whole town, creating new creatures and producing 'magic' items and phenomenons. I read about it long time and decided to go to the Gravity Falls. Richard and his daughter Nancy came with me. I have ran Mystery Shack to make money and invest in research. And we were right, this energy is in Gravity Falls, but we don't know where and how does it look like."  
I could not believe that. Did he really was talking about himself? When I first time had met Grunkle Stan I had thought he was just old, crazy man, who love money and cheating people. But then I heard, who he really is. A scientist? Who spend his life to examine the validity of a theory?  
"Why did you lie us?" I started asking questions, "You think, we couldn't keep this quiet? You didn't trust us?"  
"I would have told you, if it hadn't happened"  
"What happened?!" me and Mabel both asked loudly.  
Stan made a little embarrassed face. He didn't know how to tell. Finally, Nancy said, "5 years ago we recorded a strange signal from our transmitter. After about month research and calculations, we realized it was signal from a device which control of human brain waves."  
"I don't understand" said Mabel. I don't understand too. And then Richard had some say.  
"Usually, human's brain is set to alpha waves, but when, for example, you go sleep, and you have a dreams, you're brain is set to delta waves. That machine can set your brain waves from alpha to delta."  
"So...?" I was completely confused.  
"So..." said Stan, "...that machine has been turned on for about 5 or more years."  
I didn't know if I understand what he was meant, but if that was, what I was thinking...  
"So, we are..." I started, but Stan finished for me, "...sleeping. Someone created a copy of the Gravity Falls and it set our brain waves to delta waves. Since you came to the town, you're sleeping and that's our dream."  
Yes... It was what I was thinking. _My surrounding world was not true._  
"I still don't understand!" said Mabel and Stan explained her again.  
No... I can't be true. It just joke, right? Please tell me Stan it's a joke!" I screamed to him, "Or it's one of my crazy dreams. For a moment I will wake up in my bed and everything will be alright!" I was trying explain this.  
"Dipper, I'm sorry, but that is true. Someone imprisoned us in this unreal world." finally Soos said something.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted loudly at him, "I thought we were friends!" I was almost crying.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I would told you, but I could not!"  
My emotions didn't make me know what I was supposed to think about it. Soos, Nancy and Richard was looking at me with compassion. Mabel, unlike me, just stood scared and she was looking at the void.  
"And what you're going to do?" I asked.  
Richard said, "We're working on a device, which can stop the delta waves. When we will finish, Stan, Soos and Dan Corduroy will wake up and check who have done it, and how to destroy the device."  
"Wait, what? Dan Corduroy? Manly Dan? What has he to do with that?"  
"We asked him to help us" said Stan.  
"You asked for help him, but you didn't want to tell anything me?" I asked anger.  
"I didn't want to disturb you. He is very helpful, we don't know what awaits us after woke up."  
So, that's why there were so much weapons in that room.  
After a while I realized something...  
My sister... she was in danger too.  
"I can't let Mabel something bad happen. I can't let Stan leave me here."  
I looked on Stan and others.

"I must go with you"


	6. Chapter 5

For a moment, there was quiet. Five pairs of eyes were looking at me.  
"You can't go with us" said Stan calmly.  
"I can and I will" I said vigorously.  
"No... You can't... Look Dipper, It's very dangerous, possible, we will risk our lives. I know you want to help us, but it's not possible. That's why I didn't tell you anything"  
"If he go with you, I will go with you too!" said Mabel.  
"The more people want to help the better!" then I said.  
"Yes! Grunkle Stan, we must go with you" Mabel said again.  
"ENOUGH!" screamed Stan. Everybody stopped talking. It phased him out and he was really angry.  
"Listen kids! You won't go with us! You will stay here and wait, I won't allow to make you something bad happen, I'd never forgive myself. So I'll say it last time: You will NOT go with us!" I guess Stan got tired of that yelling. It could be heard only his loud and deep breathing. After this he left the room, slamming a door. It made us a big surprise.  
What he was thinking? He thought I would listen him, left the room and pretend I've never seen this room? I would forget about it? No... I didn't want to forget.  
"I..I.. am sleeping... Now I've been lying somewhere since I arrived to this town. Now everything I can see and hear is fiction , I'm... fiction, this place is fiction... everything is false. If he finds I'll give up so easily, he's wrong"  
For a while, nobody say anything. Nancy and Richard had embarrassed faces. Soos just stood and I think, he didn't know what happened. Mabel was sad. And me... That time... I was angry, terribly angry. My face was all red from those nerves.  
And then I said only "No" and I ran to Stan. I saw he was going to come back to the Mystery Shack. I caught him I screamed "Stanford!". He turned to me.  
"I do not care, if you let me go with you or not! It's not only about me, it's about Mabel. It's my sister! She's in danger too! Even if you want to go without me, I'll do anything to get across with you!" I almost wanted to hit him.  
Stan looked on me and then he put his hands on face. It looked like he almost cried... or he did facepalm.  
"Fine" I have never expect he approved, "You can go with us, but remember whoever put our to sleep, it didn't has good intentions. We don't know how many people are involved. We risk our lives, we... can die. Also... possible, we will be forced to kill. You mustn't tell anyone! Understand? ANYONE!"  
"Yes... I understand" I answered quietly. After this, Stan came back to the Mystery Shack. However, I came back to the laboratory. Nancy and Richard was doing something on computer. Mabel and Soos watched them. When they realized I was there, they immediately approached to me, asking what he said.  
"He agreed" I said. That caused a big surprise.  
"Yey! So I'm coming too!" yelled Mabel, and when she noticed I was going to comment, she added, "And I'm a firm" and she smiled very widely.

When I came home I noticed it took five hours, since me and my sister came down.  
"He said we might risk our lives. They might trying to kill us, we might to defend ourselves, so maybe we also will have to kill."  
Mabel made scared face, "Kill? Oh god... I'm scared, I don't want to kill other", after awhile she added,"Well, I also don't want to die"  
"You really think you can to that?" I asked her.  
"Yes, as siblings we must to stick together, don't we?" she added a bit of encouragement.  
It turned to those another four passes in the corridor were passes to Soos', Nancy and Richard's, Manly Dan's and Lazy Susan's homes. Yes... Lazy Susan was also involved, because she agreed to cook for them sometimes. Wendy works in the Mystery Shack, because her dad asked Stan for it. Those stairs lead to next corridor, which leads to the Gravity Falls center and Gravity Falls forest. Wendy didn't know about that secret. "WAST" would be finished in week. Stan called that the machine, because it's acronym for "**W**ake up **A**nd **S**ave the **T**own" , really creative... especially it sounded weird, when someone pronouncing that name...  
"And now what? We must to wait whole week..." I said to Mabel.  
"Do what you always do in Gravity Falls" Mabel answered.  
I was surprised, she was controlled and she behaved like nothing special happened.  
"Don't you get it? We're not in real world! How I supposed to do what I always do? Someone anaesthetized us with some reason and now everything what you can see is just our dream. We have been sleeping since we arrived to the town. We have been sleeping for 21 days!"  
"Ok, chill out, bro" said Mabel and she went to the kitchen with smile.  
I stood for a while with disbelief._ Chill out, bro?_ Next week we would go to dangerous expedition, where we could be killed, or where we would must to kill and only sentence which she said was... _Chill out, bro?_ Wow... She really impressed me.

Next day I was helping Soos with setting new souvenirs on the shelves. Most of the time we wasn't talking, but after about 30 minutes I asked him, "How long do you know about that?" Soos made a thoughtful face and after a long deliberation he said, "Since I was 15, so for 5 years. Look dude..." he interrupted to take a deep breath, "... but I... I really wanted to tell you, but I couldn't"  
"Ok, Soos I believe you, it's ok" I answered with smile. And then I realized, "You work here, for more than 5 years?"  
"Yes, actually I work here since I was 12. We had family problems and I had to find a job when I was a kid. Happily, Mr. Pines allowed me to work here and he made me a cleaner. After 3 years, he said they had needed help and then he told me truth." and then he went to back to work." I was looking at him for a little while and then I said, "Actually, why are you setting this souvenirs? Next week we will trying to get out from this dream (or maybe it's a nightmare), what you are doing now has no sense."  
"Mr. Pines said I had to work, until they finish that machine" said Soos.  
"And what about the tourists? How did they come here?"  
"Stanford said when tourists crossed border town, they also fell asleep and they has the same dream as we have."  
"Oh god... and it happens for five years..."  
I think Soos wanted to say something more, but when Wendy came out, he interrupted.  
Wendy... she was the only employer, who didn't know about this secret. Why Stan didn't tell her? Does he think she's distrustful?  
"I wish I could tell you... I love you" I said to myself in thoughts, "When I safe the whole town, you broke up with Robbie and fall in love with me" I told to myself in vain.

Next day... nothing special.  
Another day... nothing special.

And then... after 5 days, Stan told us two words. This two words meant we started one of the biggest experiences, these two words were just "Let's go".  
"So we begin..." I said to Mabel. She just nodded and we went to the Laboratory. There were everybody, Richard, Nancy, Soos, Stan and Dan. Wendy's dad, apparently, was so excited. When we arrived, Richard said, "Ok, so everybody are here. Stanford, Soos, Mr. Corduroy, when Nancy turn the WAST, by the way Stan, it sounds so ridiculous, come on those platform. Mabel, Dipper... are you sure you're going with them?"  
"Yes" we both said.  
Manly Dan had his axe, but he also took a gun from the corner. Soos had a knife and he had gun too, but a little bigger than Dan's gun. Stan was equipped with weapons too. I don't know what Mabel felt, but I was little scared. The weirdest thing was they hid their weapons to pockets. Nancy explained it was her new invention. The weapons could decrease, to reduce the load. Me and Mabel doubtfully went to the cabinet. I looked on the big, shiny axe. It was a quite heavy. I picked it and it mysteriously disappeared when I hid it to my pocket. I also took a gun. It was so disturbing. Mabel took axe and gun too. When we were ready, we went to the platform. Everybody stood there already.  
Richard loudly yelled, "Ok, everybody! Let's start!", he pushed buttons and he pulled a few levers. Nancy was sitting on the computer and then she started countdown.  
_5... 4... 3.._. "I cannot believe this, it's like I'm going to a war, to fight for my homeland..."_ 2..._ Everybody had serious and little scared faces, especially Mabel. Even Dan looked like so different. _1... ZERO_

I felt like someone cut my legs. I lose my sense of my legs and I felt down... And then I couldn't move... I was just lying and looking on forward... and... … Sudden shock. I took sudden very, very deep breath like I wasn't breathing for a long time... and then I opened my eyes.

I saw sky. Sky and some clouds.


	7. Chapter 6

Initially, I couldn't move. I saw only sky. After a while, I regained sense of my arm, my body and eventually my legs. I got up from the ground and I looked around. I was in Gravity Falls. But it didn't look like Gravity Falls, which I knew. All buildings were in very bad condition. Like nobody live here for... five years. On walls were cobwebs and dust. Windows were completely dirty. The worst thing was I could see some people who were lying on the ground. They had been sleeping for five years, although they still were enjoying them lives, but in unreal world. I looked on myself. I had a green cap, which I had lost when the incident with the gnomes was happened. I looked behind me, there was billboard with "Welcome to the Gravity Falls" on it. I fell asleep when I had walked beyond this sign. I had arrived to the Gravity Falls and then my world had stopped. And after twenty-one days it started again. And then I realized Mabel was standing next to me. She had pink sweater with shooting star with a rainbow streaming behind it. The same sweater which she had worn in the first day. She had really sad face. One tear flew from her eye and it dropped on the ground. I hugged her and I said, "We need to go to the Mystery Shack". She looked at me and nodded. I noticed something on my arm. It looked like some kind of watch. But it indicated 7:00:00 and the time was being decreased. We started to going to the shack. On our way we noticed a lot of sleeping humans. Lazy Susan, Pacifica Northwest and her parents, even Gideon, who was sleeping on the bench.

"But who have done it?" I wondered, but in a moment, me and my sister realized, it had to do with that thing I saw. It was a giant building. The building was all gray with black elements. It had also a lot of windows. The weirdest thing was the sign above the door. The sign was a yellow pyramid with legs, arms, top hat and bow tie. The pyramid had one eye on the middle. The weather became cold and little windy. And then I saw the door opened. Immediately, we hid behind bush. Two people left the building and they stood next to it. They looked like guards or soldiers. Probably, they was standing on guard.

"How will we go unnoticed?" asked quietly Mabel.

The Mystery Shack was in sight. I wondered for a moment. And then I said

"I think we can run to that tree and hid behind me, but we must be unnoticed. When we got there, we can go behind that building... If there are no one too". It was about ten metres to that tree. So close, but also so far away. The suspense was growing by the second. We didn't know, what they would do something to us if they caught us. Although, we didn't know why they were supposed to do something us.

1...

2...

3...

"Go" I said. We started running. We were running and running. It seemed we weren't approaching that tree. But it was just ten metres, after all... my heart was beating faster and faster... I was sweating more and more and... Oh C'mon! The tree moved by itself or I just was going nuts by that stress.

Thank god... We got to that tree... I wondered how we would survived here, if I got tired, going 10 metres. We stood next to that building. We didn't notice anyone, so calmly, but deliberately we went ahead. the Mystery Shack was almost there. We could just go. But then I heard a voice. I had known that voice. The voice was coming from the nearest window.

"...call John Crouch to my office please, Mrs. Wilson." he said.

"Of course" answer shortly the woman.

The voice. It was him. I didn't know actually who was him, but I heard him before. I was talking with him before... He was torturing me... in my nightmare...

"Dipper? What's going on?" asked concerned Mabel, seeing me terrified.

I could not believe. I'm sure I wasn't wrong. When I heard him I felt chills.

"Dipper? What's wrong with you?" said Mabel again.

In a moment I realized I had been staying still for quite long time.

"Mabel..." I said to my sister quietly.

She looked on me with fear.

"It's guy from my dream"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This guy was torturing me."

"But... You can't be sure it was him. It's probably anyone else, you could confuse this voice with anyone."

"No! Really! I'm sure it's him! He was tortured me!" I yelled, but I realized I did it too loud. Voices from the window fell silent. The man heard me, because he said, "What was that?". That time, without any hesitation, we started running to the Mystery Shack. We were running as quickly as possible. But unfortunately, we bumped into someone. It was one of the guards. He was well-built man with short, dark hair. He was dressed in black uniform. The only thing which wasn't black on his clothes was a little pyramid with one eye. He was surprised and angry.

"Hey, what are you doing here kids! No trespassing here! This applies to the whole town!"

We didn't say anything, but we reacted immediately. We stood next to the shack, so we opened the door and quickly went in. The Mystery Shack looked similarly to the Mystery Shack I known. The only difference was in whole shack settled dust. The man instantly took out a big gun and he started shooting. We heard sound of breaking windows. We throw ourselves on the floor and the small, sharp pieces of glass fell next to me. However, one fragment hit my sister. Transparent piece of glass cut her skin on the forehead. On Mabel's head appeared thin, red line, from which blood started leaking. She moaned a little bit of pain. And then the man went to the Mystery Shack. We raised up from the floor and we approached to the vending machine. But he was already behind us. We were looking on each other.

"What now? I can not believe it might be over..." I said to myself in thoughts.

The man pointed at us with his weapon. Tears started to well up from my eyes.

And then...

Mabel did something unexpected. She took out the axe from her pocket. Her face became red by anger like her bleeding forehead. She ran to the man. In a moment she raised her axe high in the air and with full force... she hammered the axe in his back. He screamed horribly and he dropped the gun. The man fell on the floor. He was racked with pain. Red blood stream leaked from her back and it dripped on the carpet. The yellow rug stained the color of blood. The man looked on the Mabel and then he died, with still-open eyes.

Mabel stood scared. I was also terrified. I'd never expected, she was able to do it. I approached her and I said, "We must go."

My sister did not move, but she said quietly, "I killed him".

"Mabel... Stan told us sometimes it could happen, please, we must go, before other find us."

"But... but... I murdered him..." she clenched her jaw.

"Mabel... please..."

She moved and moved closely to the man. She grabbed the axe and reached it from dead body. She looked on herself for reflection on dirty axe. Her forehead was still bleeding. Mabel touched the wound, trying stop the haemorrhage. And then she tucked her weapon to her pocket. My sister turned to me and said, "Let's go". I have to admit, it scared me a little.

I typed 618 to the vending machine and the door opened. We went inside and down the stairs. Although, we'd been here second time, but the feeling of fear hadn't leave us. After about 5 minutes we reached to the door and we opened it. We feel relieved, when we saw Grunkle Stan, Soos and Dan. Mabel run to the Stan and she hug him.

"What happened?" asked Stan, he noticed her bleeding forehead, so he left room, and after a few second, he came back and he stuck a plaster on her head.

"We met one of the guards." I said from the end of the room.

Mabel was crying, she took out her axe from a pocket. Nobody asked anything when they noticed blood on the weapon. They guessed what happened. Only Daniel Corduroy smiled and he said loudly, "Keep up the good work! We must show these bastards not mess up with us!"

However, others keep serious faces, so Wendy's Dad became silent.

"Do you want go back to the sleep? Nancy and Richard take care of you." proposed Stan.

Mabel stopped crying, she rubbed her eyes and said, "No... I must go with you. I couldn't go back, knowing you are risking our lives here. No, I'm staying here", she was so firm.

They stood in silence for a moment. I broke a silence, saying, "What is that watch?", I pointed on the device on my arm, "And why does it say 06:32:11?"

"Oh... I forgot tell you about it" started Stan, "The power of WASP strongly counteracts with delta waves. We estimate it can keep continuously for about 7 hours, or else it leads to congestion of the brain and death. We have 7 hours, after that we must go back to the dream, pressing the button on this device. Then after one hour of charging, we can go back to reality.", Stan lowered his voice, "Look kids, I'm sorry. I totally forgot you wake up so far from the Mystery Shack..."

"It's ok..." we said both.

"So... What we going to do now?" asked Soos.

Stan took deep breath and he said, "The plan is we must access to the generator and turn it off. "

"Where's it?" said Mabel.

"According our radar, it's in the city center."


	8. Chapter 7

We were very lucky they had built the tunnel to the center of Gravity Falls, because they had needed it, when they had been doing research. There was also transition to the Gravity Falls forest, but we didn't need it. The plan was we would go through that underground passage. We didn't go there at once. Before we went Stan had been mulled over details of the plan with Soos and Dan. Mabel was sitting on the chair and trying to recover after the accident.

First time, when my parents told me I was going to our great uncle Stan, I thought it would be the most boring holiday I'd ever spent. Later, when I found a journal I acknowledged it had started to get interesting. Yes... But after the discovery of our Grunkle's secret life... It was already gone too far.

At first, I didn't notice Stan, Soos and Daniel Corduroy had been waiting for me and Mabel already.  
"Ok kids, let's go" said Stan and he took up a flashlight from the table.  
I approached them, but the Mabel was still sitting on the chair. Soos moved closely to Mabel  
"Hey Hamebone, are you coming? You can still stay here if you want" propsed her the handyman.  
Mabel looked at Soos. I guess only then she came to realize, someone had said something her. She stood up and said quietly  
"I'm coming"

In the main room there was stairs, which led to up. Stairs cracked really loudly, they were old and unused. They were also very steep. It got cold, like when me and Mabel were in the transition below the vending machine. After a long climb, we reached to another long tunnel, but unlike that previous transition, it was more dark, moist and neglected. In practice, excpet a few lights on the ceiling, which were deployed at ten metres, there weren't any source of light. So, Stan turned on his flashlight, but on whole transition got just slightly brighter. Most of the time we were going in silence, but after a while I realized something...  
"Grunkle Stan...?" I asked doubtfully.  
"Yes?" said my great uncle without looking at me.  
"What do we do, when we turn off that machine?"  
Stan wondered for awhile and then he said  
"We will work something out, at least it weaken them"  
I made a surprised face.  
"So, you're telling me, you don't have a plan for a further action?" I asked worried.  
"I told you, will see. The plan is turn off the device"  
"Yes... But then everybody will wake up. And those who imprisoned us will be still in the town. When everybody wake up, they might would kill!"  
Stan looked at me. He was apparently confused, but then Manly Dan said  
"Don't worry kid, we will handle with it!"  
"Moreover, probably we will just check how it looks and works. I doubt we will crack all security." said Stan.  
They turned away from me and continued walking. I was wondering about it the rest of time in the transition. What do we do next? They think we would just safe whole town, when we turned off the machine?

After about ten minutes I saw metal ladder. On the top there was a wooden hatch. Stan went up the ladder first, followed him Soos, Mabel, me and Dan. I don't have fear of hights, but when I looked down I felt strangely. It seemed to me below my legs I couldn't see anything. It scared me a little, despite the fact that ground was just about two metres under me. And then everobody stopped, my Grunkle has been near the hatch already.  
"Wait... Do you want just open it?" I asked him silently.  
"Exit is fairly well hidden. Also I'm going to open it very slighty." he answered.  
He opened the hatch carefuly. The sunbeam flew into the dark room and it fell on my face. I saw my uncle looked at the view and then he said it we could go. He opened the manhole wide and climbed the last rungs. After him, Soos and Mabel went up too. I was walking slowly up, but when Mr. Corduroy hurried me, I speeded up. When everybody got out I realized the hatch was hidden behind bush. We looked around and we didn't notice anybody, but we saw a giant building. It equaled the size of the previous building, which I saw with Mabel. But this edifice looked like big safe. Very protected safe. It was all gray and it had no windows. Around it we noticed hight wall with barbared wire, which from the look I could feel how sharp it is. And again I saw that sign. Pyramid with one eye. I was wondering what is that means.

And then the door opened. At the same time, we all threw ourselves on the ground. Apparently, I did it too much diligently, because I hit my nose. From the door two people came out. One of them was a guard, but another one looked different. He was a slighty older man with a gray coat. He had also glasses on his eyes. And the pyramid was attached on his chest. They were talking. Unfortunately, we were too far and we didn't hear all conversation, but in one moment when they was passing close to us I heard  
"...radars aren't wrong, we must tell it Mr. Davies..." said the man with the gray coat.  
After that we distinguished only a few words, because the rest of words just sounded like unintelligible gibberish. The words were _noise, someone, device, wake_ _up_. We all noticed them. I quickly realized what it could mean. Stan also guessed and he looked on me with anoxius expression. Dan, Mabel and Soos apparently didn't get it, because they started asking us what happened. Stanford said only  
"I guess they know"  
Yes... I was afraid of this... So we had a problem. Men went towards an unknown direction. We decided to move closely the gate, so we carefuly stood up and we looked around if there was anyone. The way was safe, so we left the bush and we approached to the barbed wire. Just I expected there were closed lock code.  
"If the code is like the code to the vending machine, it won't be hard to guess" joked Mabel. She smiled first time after that accident.

And then real shock occured. I don't actually know happened. I heard screams and I felt terrible pain in my head. Someone hit in the back of my head. My sister's scream and other's slowly stopped. I guess not because they stopped screaming, but because I had been losing awareness. In the fading contours I saw four silhouettes of human, who I recognized as the guards. After a while I totally lost my sense of sight. And also I lost my sense of hearing. I saw dark space, just space. I was wondering if I would dying.

_How long has it been?  
When it will end?_

After some time _(It was a few mintues, days, ages?) _I guess I woke up...  
But where I was?

I opened my eyes. I was in the dark, cold room. In a moment I realized... I was tied on a metal table. It seemed to me so familiar. I came to realize it how do I know that place. It was my nightmare. Last time I saw this place in my dream. I started crying and trying to get out, but chains on my arms and legs were too strong. I could not believe, it would happen again, but that time it would be more realistic...

The silece was broken by a male voice. That voice I heard in my nightmare and from the window. The voice was so creepy and strange.  
"Hello my friend..." I heard cold, mocking tone.  
I couldn't see him, so I yelled loudly  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?!"  
The man moved closely to me and I saw his face. He smiled and said  
"My name is Bill"


	9. Chapter 8

The man was dressed in a white shirt and black suit on it. Under a collar was a bow tie and on his head was big black top hat. Like other guards and that man with white coat, he had yellow pyramid with one eye on left side of his wear. The man who said his name was Bill was a quite tall guy. He had unpleasant facial expression, but his mocking smile showed me, he was a man with sense of humor. I didn't know what he wanted from me.

"So..." he said with calm voice, "...I'm listening boy..." he started circulate around the table, and because I couldn't move I saw him when he appeared on the left side of the range of my sight and then he disappeared on the right side.  
"...What is your problem?" he finished  
I was a little surprised, interesting question he had asked me...  
"My problem... is some guy has trapped me in this place and I can't escape. Interesting, huh? Will you help me solve it?" I answered sarcastically.  
Bill smiled harder.  
"No, no... I mean why did you bother me with my work, arriving to the town?"  
_I bother him? What I bother him?  
_"What are you talking about? I was going to spend vacation with my family and then after twenty days I found out I had been sleeping all the time!"  
"Oww... Spend vacation with your family" he repeated.  
I raised my eyebrow to the top. I wondered if he was mentally stable...  
"Well... maybe you'll explain who are you and why I am attached to this table...?"  
To my surprised his smile made even wider. And he looked on me laughing.  
"What is your name boy?" he asked.  
"It doesn't matter" I answered with anger.  
He laughed again and he moved closely to a next table, which I couldn't not see what was on it.  
"Do you know where we are now?" he said quietly.  
I had no time to wonder, because in a moment he answered his question. But if it was the same place as in my dream, I knew the answer.  
"We are in the torture chamber"  
_Yes, I was right... yey, I'm so_ _happy...  
_"So? Could you please tell me what is your name?" he asked again.  
Through that chains I was terribly exhausted. My eyes could not open up completely.  
"My name is Dipper Pines" I answered finally.  
"Really pretty name, it's very... original" admitted Bill, "How did you get out from the dream?" he asked another question.  
"Do you think I just tell you everything?"  
He showed me what was, inter alia, on the table. It was small, serrated saw.  
"I think so"  
In my nightmare I didn't see what was cuting my arm. Now, I do. I swallowed.  
"And I think so too..."  
"Well... answer the question" he said with cold voice, still holding the sharp saw.  
"I..I.. I got out with a machine, which my uncle created." I admitted.  
Bill thought for a moment, "Hmm... You created a machine which opposes to my device. Interesting, very interesting"  
_Wait... I totally forgot about Stan, Soos, Dan and... Mabel... What had he done them?_  
"What had you done with others?" I asked him scared and angry.  
"With who?"  
"When you caught me, there were also my friends and family, where are they now!?"  
He understood who am I talking about. The answer surprised me.  
"Oh, I remember, there were other people, but they fled. You weren't hard to catch, because you lay on the ground after about five seconds" and he laughed.  
I could not believe that. They left me? But they couldn't do that to me... Maybe they had to quickly flee and through rush they didn't notice I hadn't was there. I hoped they was doing everything to save me.

"Do you have any other questions?" I asked him ironically.  
"Hmm.. I know what is your name, how did you get here and also I downloaded informations from your device on your arm. I guess it's all"  
"Wait what?" I asked him when I heard what he had done with the device on my arm, "What have you done?"  
"I said I know what is your name, how did you..."  
"No! I mean, what have you done with the device on my arm"  
He looked on my arm.  
"Oh, this! Nothing special, don't worry. I just wanted to know what is that thing"  
That was a little disturbing, but if he knew everything he wanted to know, what he would going to do? I sensed the worst...  
"And what's now?" I asked him doubtfully.  
"Well... I think you're no longer needed me" he said.  
_It can't be over, I must come up with something._  
"Can I have a question now?" I asked him quietly.  
He looked at me, and then he laughed.  
"Ok, but I don't think so you need it, because you will be dead in a moment" he smiled.  
I took deep breath and I said, "Why did you anesthetize everybody in the town?"  
He made a thoughtful face. Apparently, he wondered what to say.  
"Let's say... I looking for something"  
"No... I want to know everything. Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you looking for?" I said loudly.  
He was a little surprised, "Hey, hey... don't overindulge in too much." he calmed me.  
"If I must die, then before you kill me I must tell me everything!"  
"Well... Ok fine..."

It was very interesting, he agreed to tell me his history. Apparently, he had nothing else to do... That day, finally, I could know the truth. But when I heard it, I took into account the fact he could be just nutcase.  
"So..." he started, "...are you familiar with something called _Illuminati_?"  
"I think so... I guess I read it about it somewhere" I admitted, "This is one of that conspiracy theories?"  
"Well, yes. But it isn't just conspiracy theories. That society really exist"  
That was one of that things, which made me uncertain of his mental ability. Or maybe all what he said was true...  
"In 1985, I have been expelled from the organisation, because of that I accidentally confessed to someone the existence of the Order. Initally, I was sentenced to death, but fortunately I have been just fired with the threat of death if I return."  
Bill took a long pause, that memory came back to his mind.  
"It wasn't my fault, it was just simple misunderstanding, but they treated me like I had committed the worst crime that can be committed! Do you know how it is when you are keep in captivity and tortured for a month?!" it seemed to me that I saw a tear in his eye.  
_Thanks to you I can start to imagine.  
_"Anyway... I decided to took revenge. I created another organization, that organization, I joined a lot of people when I found a huge discovery."  
"What discovery?" I asked him.  
"The Energy..."  
That words... sounded familiar.  
_Where I heard that before_?  
"According to one theory, after Big Bang a very big energy spun off and scattered throughout the cosmos. Every single part of that energy created planets and marked the beginning of life of some of them. The energy created each animal specie and every single human on Earth. I know that energy exists. According to the legend, owner of The Energy can affects human thoughts. Since 2003, I have started to look for it, but how to look for something, which is unknown what it looks. After five years I went to Gravity Falls. Think... I was very lucky that among all the towns of the world I went to the Gravity Falls and I learnt the secrets of this unnatural town. I knew The Energy is here. When I find it, I'll use it to get rid of all my enemies and eventually I will take over the world. But for last five years I have couldn't find it"  
"But why did you put the sleep all the town?"  
"If I had killed everybody, it would has called attention. But thanks to my invention nobody notice that. Every single person who arrive to this town fell asleep and nobody notice anything alarming."  
He was sick... and crazy. But when he said this I recalled about that 'Energy'. Stan had been also looking for it.  
"Oh... I know how do I know it..." I accidentally slipped. And that was wrong...

His eyes widened, he made a surprise expression. He grabbed my arms.  
"What? You know where is it?!" he yelled.  
"No!", I answered slightly shocked by his reaction, "Uhm... I made a mistake. I... thought you meant something else..."  
He made a serious face, he gritted his teeth.  
"Tell me! Tell my now! where is it?!" he was so nervous.  
"I really don't know!" And it was truth... I didn't know where is it.

And then my nightmare came truth. Bill picked up the saw and he put it to my arm. I felt the cold of that tool. In a moment, he nailed the saw in my skin and I felt huge pain. From my limb blood began to flow. I started screaming and crying. I couldn't move, I could just lie there and be tortured. And then he started to move the tool up and down, along my arm. I felt every single tooth on saw, which was hammering into my bloodied body.  
"Tell me! NOW! Tell me or you die!" he screamed so loud.  
"I..I.. I don't know... Really! Let me out!"  
He got annoyed more, so he started cutting my arm stronger and faster. I felt that he would cut thorugh it, any second eventually.

_I...I... I can not die...  
__What do I do now?...  
__... ...__  
_

"Ok... I'll tell you..." I said to him finished with pain.  
The saw movement slowed down. And finally, he took the tool from my arm. Wound on my body spurted the blood all the time. I guess it was the only way to stop torture.

With this sentence I extended my life.  
But for how long?


	10. Chapter 9

12 years boy, which his hand is wrapped in cloth, two tall and armed guards and man with black suit. They were going towards the place where was The Energy. The boy led them to that place. The problem was he didn't know where is it.

_I ran into serious trouble. What am I going to do?_  
I looked on the device on my arm it said _03:55:44_, it was just 3 hours since I had arrived there. I was going in an unknown direction and I was forced to find something I didn't know what is it. I said it was in some place in the forest, hidden behind one of bush. But we were going and going all the time, until I would figure out how to get away from them.  
"Well? Where is it?" said annoyed and impatient Bill.  
"Uhm... We'll be there soon... It's very cleverly and well hidden" I had no idea what I was talking.  
My arm was still hurting me, it was still blooding, because they just gave me a dirty cloth. I decided that I need to find a place in which I could easily run away and dissapear from their eyes. But there were nothing, Where could I find the right place. There were just trees. Happily, I wasn't attached or chained. Bill was losing his patience.  
"Kid, if you lied to me I will kill right here!" he yelled at me  
_Oh my god, time flies, what to do?!  
_And then I felt something under my feet. It was hard and flat. Something was hidden in grass. I tried feel it with my feet, without arousing any suspicion. What was that? Under tall grass there was something... something like a big plank. And... hinges? I could not believe. Was it a hatch to the Stan's lab? Is it possible, I was so lucky? I wasn't sure it was the hatch, but I was threatened with death, so... it worthed to risk. But how to get away from them? Next to me stood two armed guards.

"Enough!" yelled angry Bill, and he pulled out the gun, "Your life is over right now!"  
He pointed at me and put his finger on the trigger.  
"It's here" I said loudly. For a while it was quiet. Bill slowly put the gun, still looking at me with suspicion. And then he moved closer to me, his eyes made me skin creep. He crouched beside me calmly and said quietly, "So?".  
"Look at that bush!" I pointed on it, "In it there is a pushbutton, which open the secret hide. The hide is inside that tree" and I pointed at the tree which was for about 10 metres behind us, "One person must hold that button, and another take The Energy from the hide, because if I release the button, the hide close. "  
I wondered if he was such an idiot who would believe in that, "Ok, boy", apparently he was...  
"But you", he said to one of the guards, "keep him on track"  
Well, I had a little problem.  
And then something tempted me and I slowly put my hand into pocket. I still had my axe and gun...

Bill and the guard moved closer to the tree. I looked on the place where the hatch was. Next to me stood the guard. He glared at me. I walked doubtfully to the bush and I bent my legs to crouch. Bill had stood next to tree already, "Well boy... c'mon!"said the man impatiently. There was less and less time...  
_Should I do it?_

And then I picked up my axe very quickly, before the guard noticed that. I hit him in the leg, he screamed very loudly and his legs buckled. And I saw blood again, it poured out of his legs. The man tried to pick up his gun, so I took out my weapon from his bleeding skin. And he screamed again. I turned and I saw Bill and another guard who ran in my direction. They were surprised when I started run into their direction. Bill and the man picked up their guns, so I threw myself on the ground and I opened a big plank. I saw dark corridor. I tried crawl to the enter, but then they shot in my leg. I felt big pain. But after the torture, it did not make much of an impression on me. I walked into the hatch and I closed the door.

Happily there was also blockade, so I blocked the passage. I was still lay on the stairs and I kept the hatch. I heard cursing Bill and I felt strong hatch's vibrations. They tried to open it. I couldn't stand up. I felt warm blood on my leg. I felt, they almost would break down it. So I took depth breath and I let the hatch.

I started falling. I was hitting my arms, legs and my head with a wooden steps. I couldn't see anything, everything was happening so fast. My body unconsciously was falling deeper and deeper... and deeper... And then the stairs were over.

I felt cold and hard ground. My head was facing down. I opened my eyes. I still felt my bleeding leg. So I put on it the cloth from my arm. Wound on my arm had coagulated. I was very tired. Every single part of my body hurt me. I looked on my arm and I saw 3:24:10 on the device. Time had been passing very slowly. And then I saw light and loud crack. The light came from the hatch. They broke down it and they were coming down. I reacted immediately and I crawled under the stairs. Men were stepping on the stairs very hard. I heard Bill who was angry and said he could not believe he had fallen for it.  
_If only they don't notice me, I'll can go up stairs... Well... if I can walk...  
_And then I saw him, he stood next to me, but was turned back... He didn't see me, but if he turned, he would had found me. My leg was still hurting me... Drop of sweat ran down my cheek. I felt big pain on my head. I had a big bruise on my forehead. I was trying to not breath to he doesn't notice me. Bill and the guard started moving toward the corridor. They were smaller and smaller, more and more indistinct, darker and darker, and eventually they disappeared.

So I was safe then... But I still couldn't stand up. Well, I had a big problem to move. I felt my leg would bleed out soon. I crawled to place where light was shining. I looked on my leg. Wound wasn't too big, but it had been pouring a lot of blood. And then I noticed something. Something silver was in my wound. It was bullet. Fortunately, it didn't dug too deep. I decided I must pull out it. I put my hand into red crack on my skin, but with every second the pain was getting more. I quickly pulled my hand without the bullet. I started crying, but not loudly, because I didn't want to Bill hear me. I took a deep breath and I tried again. I put my hand into the wound and despite pain I pulled out the small, metal bullet. Immediately, I threw it and I lay down on the floor. I looked on my hands, they were so red and dirty. I had to get out that place, but the stairs were too high. I raised my head and I turned on my belly. I started crawl to the stairs, to the source of the light. I reached for the first step and I started climb to up...  
_One step...  
Two... Three...  
_Oh god... my leg... it was still bleeding and hurting...  
_Four... Five... Six...  
My head... My arms..._  
I almost let in, but I bravely was climbing on the next stairs. The hatch was so close, the sun was so close...  
_Only... five.. steps...  
One... Two... Please make it stop... I'm going to die... Please let me this pain stop!, _But I knew nobody could help me.  
_Three... Four..._

_FIVE! I did it!  
_I got out, I was on the outside. I lay on the ground, but my problems were not over. My body was still hurting me, I still couldn't move... I didn't know where I go. _  
_

So I just looked on the sky.


	11. Chapter 10

After a while sky disappeared and my awareness too. I was feeling I was dying. It's no wonder, my whole body was mutilated. I hoped at least my family were safe. However, Bill could lie to me and they were tortured the whole time. The remains of my consciousness were disappearing and then I fell asleep.

Or maybe I died.

But I had a dream. Short and incomprehensible dream. I dreamed Mabel, who stood among the black void. She was smiling and she was looking at me with hope. I didn't actually if she was falling or I was moving away from her. she said only one sentence, quietly and with optimistic, "It's closer than you think", and she disappeared. And then I felt I was moving and nothing more, nothing after that. It look a long time, or maybe not... I didn't actually know. And then I woke up... I guess...

I raised my eyes and I saw sky and canopies. I felt something on my arm and leg. I looked on myself and I realized I had something like a bandages. But the bandages were made of leaves. I wondered what happened and who had done it to me. I didn't have to wonder for a long time, because I saw someone. It was gnome. Little gnome who had big, red hat. He was dressed in blue shirt and trousers. His nose was also big and red like his hat. He also had thick, brown beard. Actually, he looked familiar for me. When I fully recovered my sense of sight, I could see him clearly. And then I totally recognized him. It was Jeff, I had met him that day when Mabel had had new boyfriend, Norman. He had turned to bunch of gnomes and one of them was Norman. But what he was doing there? I thought everyone had fallen asleep.  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" said the little gnome.  
"I think I was dying, and then someone saved me. Was it you?" I asked him.  
"Oh yeah, You were laying on the ground, so we decided help you" answered Jeff, "you're not mad, man?"  
I scratched and raised my head.  
"Do you think that I would be mad for it? You saved my life" I said, "But, why are you here? I thought everyone fell asleep."  
His face indicated that he did not know what was going on, but after a moment he realized what I had in mind.  
"You mean that all people have suddenly fallen to the ground?" he wanted to make sure, "I'm not actually sure why, but it happened when a group of people had came to the city and they had built some weird buildings, machines and devices."  
Devices. When he said that I looked on my arm. It said: 00:57:34. I had less than an hour. But if that had any sense? I don't even know if my friends and family were still alive. Dormition would not help me. And I had to find a safe place.

I wondered when it ended...

"But... do you remember me?" I asked him  
He looked on me clearly and then he answered, "Nope, I don't think so. Well, I've never talk with human... So... No"  
So he hadn't fallen asleep, but he was in my dream. So weird.  
"Why don't you stand up? You have been lying on the ground for about one hour."  
So I stood up and I looked around. I saw then that behind trees there were a lot of little gnomes who were looking at me. Last time when I had met them, they almost had get married with my sister. But they saved me. Apparently, they weren't that bad I thought. And they didn't remember me, happily.  
"So? What are you doing here?" asked Jeff, "and why did you cut your arm? You're emo?"  
"What? No!" I denied, "I was being tortured and later I had to run away from one guy."  
The gnome raised his eyebrow and looked on me interested.  
"What guy? And why everybody are sleeping?" he didn't know anything what was going on.  
"I don't actually know... He is looking for something. He's just crazy." I tried to explain, "Me, my sister, my uncle and two friends came here to save the town, but I don't know where are the rest of people... Have you noticed someone?"  
"No, sorry." said Jeff.

And what to do? Where was I going to? My life had no sense then... My family were probably dead, I was alone...  
Unless... I realized that when the time on watch ends, I'd return to dream and if they were alive, they'd return too. So only thing I could do was wait.

"I'm here, because I have to safe the town" I said to the gnome. I sounded like I was a superhero or something, "Can I stay here? For about 50 minutes is must find very safe place." I explained him.  
He thought for a moment and then said, "I'm afraid you can't. Those people from time to time catch one of us, we don't know why. We try to hide form them, but they always find us."  
I looked at the others gomes. They were very tired and scared. Besides Jeff they probably were afraid of me. They were afraid of me as a human. But for some reason, they saved me...  
"So I think, if you want find a hiding, you must stay away from us." the gnome finished.  
I looked at him and at every single gnome behind trees. There weren't too many, Bill probably had caught them for experiments. Weird, it was the same gnome who almost had killed me and had married my sister. Malicious and selfish creatures turned to nice and helpful guys. However, they behaved so bad in my dream, maybe otherwise they were alwas so great like from that day. Bandages looked very professional and they were carefully done. I stood up and I said to little gnome, who was up to my knee, "Thank you, I'll try do everything in my power. Thank you from everything and I wish you good luck."  
Jeff smiled and just said, "Don't mention it".

My whole body still hurt, but my arms and legs weren't bleeding, at least. I started going into the woods. Meanwhile, I looked at the watch and it said 00:46:03. I had 46 minutes to find a hiding. I started running like I was expecting behind those trees, the great place was waiting. But no... behind one tree, there was another. All it was running and running, like map in computer game in which the graphics repeats and you'll never come to the edge. Maybe everything, my surrounding world, my life were just like a game with no end. Only think I could do was keep going.

And then, number of tress reduced. I saw small glade. The most conspicuous thing was a cave, which was located on my right side. Forgetting about my rounds, I quickly ran to it. It was quite big and deep, because I saw only blackness, but when I looked closely I noticed also a light source. That could be an exit from the other side. After a moment's reflection I came into the cave. I didn't see anything a front of me, besides white light. The shining spot was getting bigger and bigger and after some time I realized what was that.

It was lantern light. the light revealed me what else was in the cave.

It was human.


	12. Chapter 11

The man was looking at me and I was looking at him. How was that possible someone else wasn't sleeping? The man looked like elderly person. He had long beard and no hair. His clothes was dirty and ragged. His eyes showed that he was really surprised. Like me, he hadn't expected another person there.  
But I couldn't recognized him, I'd never seen him before in Gravity Falls, so probably he had been there for long time. He was lying on the cold and dirty ground. We were both silent, we didn't know what to say and who was supposed to say something first. Silence and darkness surrounded us. What he was doing there? And why he looked so tired? Next to him, there were a little lantern, some books, a bag with some food and sleeping bag. It looked like he had been spent long time there.  
I decided to say something, but he was faster.  
"Who are you?" the man asked with low and hoarse voice.  
"I.. I'm Dipper" I replied confused, "And who are you?"  
"My name is Mark"

Ok, So we introduced each other... What was next?  
"What are you doing here?" he asked me  
It was quite hard question, I didn't know how to answer. Within 7 hours, a lot of thing happened. So after a while, I said briefly, "I'm hiding, and you?"  
"Me too."  
He was hiding too, the guards were looking for him too. But why? And how long?  
"Why?" I asked him.  
He sighed and said to me, "It's a long story"  
I looked at the device and it said 00:34:22.  
"I've got some time" I said and smiled.

"When I was 13 I used to spend summer here in Gravity Falls. My parents had rented cottage, so we came to the town every year. But from the first time I'd known something weird was going on there. Zombies, ghosts, gnomes, I met them every day, but nobody believed me. That's extraordinary experience forever had changed my attitude to the world. When I grew I moved to Gravity Falls and I started looking for other unusal phenomenas and creatures. I spent in Gravity Falls my whole life and I couldn't find what I was looking for. I might sounds absurdly, but I'm talking about The Energy."  
The Energy...I heard that every time. Was everybody supporter of that theory?  
"According that theory..."he started, but I interrupted him quickly.  
"Yes, I know that"  
He was really surprised, he didn't expect I could know about The Energy.  
"How do you know about that?" he asked me  
"My uncle Stan told me about it. He did research like you and when that guy put us to sleep, he decided to save the town." I answered him.  
"What guy? Are you talking about..."  
"...Bill"  
"Yes... He found out about The Energy and he explained me what is that. But I still don't understand, why everybody wants that. Bill tortured me, because he thought I knew where was that. I involved myself in that situation and I get burned, although I didn't do anything wrong. It's possibly I lost my whole family and friends. What am I going to do?! I really wanted to go with my " I was talking about Bill and then I started unbosom to somebody I didn't even know.  
Mark was trying to calm me down and he said, "Just go back to your dream and you'll see, if you're family is still alive. You probably have to go back, time on you're device will soon be over."  
How did he know about that? I looked on him closely and I also noticed weird thing on his arm. It looked similar to my device, but it was bigger and more complicated.  
"How do you know what is that?" I asked him  
He smiled and asked me whether he could finish his story.  
"I started to write about everything about I notice in town. Creatures, magic thigns and places. I completed a large collection of journals. And one day I noticed bunch of people in gray coats and one man with black top hat who arrived to the town. They'd resided in small house. It seemed weird to me, and because I loved new challenges, I decided to keep track of their. I found out about their whole plan and because I knew they probably wouldn't use The Energy for good I started to work. I stole one copy of plan of a building and machine and I created a device which could counteract with signals from that." and he pointed at his arm, "I mean this. I've got similar device, but it has one defect. If we had more time, I'd tell you how to improve it."  
"I'm afraid I wouldn't understand nothing what you'd say. But tha..."  
"Wait WHAT?!" I realized then what he said, "You wrote that books?!" I asked him shocked.  
He was shocked apparently too.  
"Yes, did you read that?" he askem me.  
So I took out from the vest old, brown book. It had big, gold hand wiht six figners on it and black number 3.  
Mark smiled and he laughed.  
"Well... I thought I hid that book very carefully, but apparently I didn't"  
So I'd discovered the greatest mystery. It was the journal's author. So his story did make any sense.  
"But why did you hid it?" I asked him  
"I didn't want to he find it. I wrote about Gravity Falls, I thought it would help him in finding The Energy." and he started to finish his story, "So, when Bill and his army put all the town sleep and took over the town I started hiding before him and looking for The Energy. But I couldn't find it anywhere. When I decided to leave Gravity Falls... I couldn't. Whole town was being guarded and I couldn't leave Gravity Falls without being noticed. So I've stayed here. And I'm still here. Everyday looking for new hide, everyday acquire food. Of course I still was looking for the Energy, but I don't know where is it."  
"But tell me about the Energy. Why does Bill need it?"I wanted to finally learn something about it, "I know it can affects human thoughts or something..." I admitted.  
"The Energy can change human behavior and force that person to comply anything the owner want. It's very mighty power and if Bill find it, he'll take over the whole world."  
At that time I realized one thing. I had to find The Energy before Bill do it.

"Ok, you can go now. You're time is nearly up."  
"What? I can't leave you alone!" I said to him.  
His leg were covered by blanket and he took off it. I saw terrible thing. His leg were broken, but it wasn't regular fracture. It was open fracture. From two big holes in his legs, bloody bones were coming. Red blood had coagulated and it left dry, red stain.  
"What happened?" I asked him  
He was a little embarrassed, "Well... It's a stupid story. I fell from cliff"  
"From cliff?" I was shocked, "So... You're lucky you survived."  
Mark laughed, "I cannot stand up and walk. I'm very tired. I'm very old and I need to end my life. Please let me stay here." I said quietly  
"But..." I said, but he interrupted me, "Now you have to save to town and whole people. Find The Energy, this is the only thing you can do for me."  
I didn't know if I was supposed to just stand up and go, or to stay with him. But he looked at me eloquently and after a moment I stood up.  
"Goodbye, nice to meet you." I said to him  
"Goodbye" he said.

I started running. Sunlight was getting bigger and bigger and the light from lanter was getting smaller. If they were still alive I must say we had to find The Energy. After a while I noticed I was outside. I looked at the sky and I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. but when I looked ahead I saw someone. But it wasn't another gnome, it wasn't someone from my family and friends. It was one of the guards. He was looking at me with gun. I could't escape, because he would shout me.  
_Well... I think I won't save the town...  
_But after a while something weird and scary happened... He felt on the ground. On his head big axe was pounded. I knew that axe. The same axe killed another guard... It belonged to Mabel.

I looked ahead and I saw two people. One of them was scared and confused. It was Soos. Another one was completely different than I'd known. My sister Mabel wasn't smiled, crazy girl as always. She was angry, without guilt person. On her face large scar stretched from her forehead to her right cheek. She was stained with blood and her pupils were very constricted. Her sweater was was related to the hip. She looked like form my dream. She looked at me with penetrating sight and said.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 12

I didn't know what had happened. Soos and Mabel found me and after a few moments I was running with them into the forest. Mabel was so different. why did she had blood on herself? Why did she had serious and pinning the creeps look? Had she killed more guards? And I couldn't say anything, because when I was going to say something my sister, she immediately silenced me. the only thing I could do is keep running. I didn't know where they were going, but maybe they had found a hide? And where were Stan and Dan? What had happened to them? So many questions I had, but I had to wait. My sister scared me, I wondered what terrifying had happened with her that she looked like that. I looked on Soos and he looked normal... He had no wounds, scars or bruises. I was weird, maybe they hadn't been together and they just had bumped into each other later.

And then I ran into Mabel and fell down. She'd stopped already, she looked at me and said with cold and no emotional voice  
"Here we are."  
I lifted off the ground and I looked ahead. I saw... nothing special. There were some trees, big bush and some rocks. Why had she brought me there? In less than a moment I found out.  
"Behind that bush there is a secret hiding. We found it recently, but Mabel noticed you, so we followed you." said Soos, "In the nick of time Mabel saved you from that guard"  
Yes... I was very lucky. I could die there. If my sister hadn't been there, the guard would has killed me. I still didn't understand what had happened to her, but I was going to ask them after we hide. Mabel uncovered branches. There was a big hole and Mabel went there. Soos also did it. Only thing I could do was do it too. So I jumped into the hole. There was dark and tightly, but Soos could squeeze, it wasn't problem for me too. After a few seconds I was in small cave underground. Maybe it was one of the Mark's hid? I didn't know how small, because I couldn't see anything besides Mabel who was next to me. Mabel pulled out something of her pocket. It was lighter. After she pressed the button, there was a click and next a saw my sister and Soos.  
"Where did you get that lighter from?" I asked her.  
"One of guards had it, so I took it after I killed them" she replied.  
She killed again... How many guards had she killed? That was so creepy and I had to ask her what had happened.  
"Mabel, please tell me what happened? I need to know, because you're not you!" I started, "What happened with that smiling and happy Mabel?"  
My sister looked behind herself. She noticed old wick, so she lit it.  
"When they attacked us I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I started running. I'm sorry Dipper if something happened to you." her face bore a slight feeling of guilt.  
"No... It's ok I ran too. I'm ok." I had no intention to tell her about Bill and Mark, because I didn't want to Mabel started questioning. I preferred to hear what had happened to her.  
"Well.." she continued, "When I was running I bumped into a few guards. I knew that I could die, so I pulled out the axe and I started fighting. And to my surprise... I did it. I killed all of them, all five of men. And I even didn't feel that horrible feeling, when I killed first time. I was standing next to five corpses. They had to die if I want to survive, I figured out that we have to attack them, we have to kill them. That changed me so much. I was killing every person I saw and I didn't scare of anything. Later I met Soos who was hiding in the forest. We together was finding food and hid. And rest of story you know..."  
I was shocked by surprised.  
"You had to defend yourself and it happened to you once. You don't have to change youself, because of that reason!" I said.  
She looked on me with her big, brown eyes, "We must survive and we won't do that if we will only defend. " it was so weird and sad... I wanted my old Mabel..., "We have to attack them." she repeated.  
"We've got no time" said Soos, "We must go back to dream for one hour."  
I looked on my device on my arm.  
00:02:44  
"Right, ok people! On three, we press the buttons on right side of the device!" she issued an order.  
We put our hands on the watches and Mabel started counting.  
THREE...  
TWO...  
ONE...  
Compared to move to real world, it was peaceful feeling. I started be sleepy and I involuntarily fell down on the ground. My eyes was open just for o few seconds and after a moment I fell asleep, literally...

After some time I opened my eyes and I saw familiar look. I was in the lab. I noticed Richard and Nancy who were looking at me. Women moved closer to me and she helped me stand up. I looked around and I saw Mabel and Soos who woke up too.  
"And? How was it?" asked Nancy  
"It was..." I started, but I didn't really know what to say, "it was weird..."  
"Totally creepy!" said loudly Soos.  
"It was different..." said quietly Mabel. When Richard and Nancy saw her, they made surprised face and started asking her what had happened to her. She told them the same thing what she had told me.  
After a while Richard looked at me and said confused, "Uhm... Dipper, I think we have a little problem..."  
"The problem" know what did Richard mean and I heard a voice.  
"Hey, I'm here. Don't call me problem!" said girly voice.  
Me and Soos almost jump with surprise when we saw her. Wendy... Why had you come there...?  
"What are you doing here?!" asked Soos.  
"I got up in the night and I went to kitchen for glass of water." I didn't know if Wendy had been surprised or little angry, "And I saw... wardrobe which was offset. I've noticed a corridor behind it, so what did I do? I went inside... and I'm here now." she stopped for a while and looked wildly at Richard and Nancy, "But Mr. and Mrs. apothecary didn't tell ma anything! What is this place? And where's my dad?"  
Oh gosh... Dan? Stan? They were still sleeping! I ran to them and I shook my great uncle, but he didn't react.  
"How much time is left?!" I screamed to Richard.  
"30 second..." he answered.  
"NO!" I started screaming, "Grunkle Stan, please wake up! Please!" and I started crying.  
30 seconds became 20 seconds, 20 seconds became 10...  
I wanted to punch him in a face...  
9...8...7...  
"STAN!" I yelled and my tears hid my eyes.  
"What?" I heard a sleepy voice.  
He opened his eyes.  
"Why are you yelling?" asked Stan.  
Oh thank goodness... I gave him a hug. That 7 second decided on his life.  
"But what about Dan?" said Mabel.  
Stan made a serious face. 7 seconds left and he was still sleeping. Stan apparentely wanted to tell us something, but everyone had already know what happened.


	14. Chapter 13

Awkward silence filled whole room. Everyone were looking at Stan and Dan. Wendy's dad had closed eyes... The time had left, it was over. He didn't wake up and then he died. Everybody were frightened, including me. I could not believe that. Initially, I thought it hadn't happened. I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. Sad faces appeared on everyone, even on Mabel, but honestly it didn't look convicting on her face. The hardest thing to look on Stan, who was crying so much. He and Dan had been working together many years, so Stan's reaction was understandable. I began to shiver. That situation scared me so much. Dan was the first victim, but there would be next victims. I felt stronger heartbeat. Me, Soos, Mabel and Stan, one of us would be killed next. And we hadn't had plan to further intentions yet. And then... when I stopped think about it I remebered that there was also Wendy in the room. It was probably painful moment for her. She'd just found secret, which was being protected before her by her friends and family. I looked at the Manly Dan. He was lying on the floor calmly, but his face showed different expression. He looked upset, but also tired. Something very bad had happened before. He hadn't been late for return to dream. Dan had been killed. Wendy was standing right behind me. It frightened me so much. I was afraid to look Wendy in the face. Worse, that she didn't even know why did he die. One rotation, easy move. But it was so hard at the same time. I turned around and I saw her. What I saw didn't surprise me. Her big eyes were filled by tears and the light reflected from them. Her whole body trembled very strongly, but she stood still. She didn't say anything, but her lips moved, trying say "Dad". She didn't make any sound, but it was obvious she was crying so hard. And then she fell on her knees and she put her head on the floor. She started crying loudly. Tears dropped on he floor. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to hug her or say something? Few moments later Soos and Mabel moved to Wendy and they hugged her. Mabel said only "I'm sorry", but Wendy didn't even react. After about one minute she raised her head and looked at her dad. She stood up and she ran to lying Dan, screaming "No! Please it can't be true!". Wendy hurled herself into Daniel's arms and she hugged him hard. She had been lying at him for long time and the silence returned to room. I looked at everybody. Stan stood up and he sat down on a chair. Nancy looked at her computer, which had been using by her, but then she dropped out of sight and she rested her head on her hand at her desk. Richard just sighed deeply with sadness and he sat down too. Soos moved to Stan and he sat next him, trying comfort him. Mabel's expression didn't look sad. She had serious face and look like she was trying to say "That's why we have to fight". If she had said that, I think she would have been right. I said to myself in thoughts, "Next time, when we return to real world, I'm going to kill all of them. I cannot allow me to lose more friends and family. Mabel was right, we have to fight". Well, actually I had killed someone once. I looked at Mabel, she took off her sweater and she tied it around her waist. After that she sat down on a chair. And I still was standing. Nobody said anything, nobody moved. We'd been in silence for about 15 minutes. Until, we'd noticed Wendy stood up. She wiped her eyes and looked at us. Her face wasn't sad anymore. She was serious and angry then.

She moved to Stan and then, after fifteen-minute silence, she said "Who has done it? Who killed my father!?", on her face tears appeared again. Everybody walked to them, because we all had wondered what happened. Stan raised his head and he started talking to us  
"When the guards attacked us I ran ahead. Fortunately, they didn't catch me. After that, when I saw they was gone I started looking for you. But I couldn't find you. I thought they caught us. I didn't know what to do and where to go. I blamed myself that you might be killed." and looked at us, "But, you're alive. I'm so glad. But what happened to you?" he said it to Mabel. She said , "I'll tell you later. Finish your story."  
"I didn't know what to do, so I looked at the building. I'd been there for long time, but I couldn't figured out how to bypass security. As we could see, the door may be open if the code would be typed. I was trying type a lot of combinations, but it didn't work. So I decided I must hid, before they find me. But it was too late. One of the guards was right behind me. I took my gun, but he wsa faster and he took it from my hands. I thought he would kill me, although I heard a sound of the shot. Me and the guard immediately turned our heads and we saw the person who fired. It was Dan, he held the gun. The armed guy pointed at him the weapon, but Dan was faster. Quickly and nimbly he shot him in a face. He saved my life." one tear dropped from his eye, "As you know... Of course he was sometimes a little bit reckless and impulsive. But at bottom... He was a great person and friend"  
"But what happened next?" I asked him.  
"We decided to looking for a hide, so we concluded the best thing to do is go to the forest. When we got there, we didn't find anything, so we stayed there and rest. However, we hadn't expected they tracked us. Two guards found us, when we're sitting next to trees. I pulled my knife, Dan pulled his axe... and we started fighting. Everything would be good. Dan killed one of them, but... I couldn't even shoot the armed guy... I still missed. Worse thing that the magazine in the gun ran out. So Dan pounced on him to save me." Stan started crying again, "Yes... He saved me again... But he risked his life for me and he lost it. Dan knocked him on the ground, but the guard pulled the trigger. I could not believe in that what I saw... I had lost my friend... I tried to kill that man, but I didn't have weapon... So I ran. It was so cowardice... My friend had just been killed and I just run."  
And then Soos interjected, "But you had to. If you had stayed there, you may have been killed by him"  
"Yes... Probably, you're right..." admitted Stan, "But I'd like to meet him again and kill him!"  
"No problem" said quietly Mabel, "It was probably the same guy I killed when he was trying to murder Dipper"  
And then Wendy said:  
"What... What are you talking about?" she was scared, very scared, "Where have you been? Why are you talking about murders?! Now, I don't even know if I really know you guys..." she pursed her lips and she started crying again.

We decided to tell her everything about what was going on there. Stan told her why did he build these secret rooms and what happened to Gravity Falls. She was listened that with disbelief and dismay. When my grunkle ended she stood aghast. She had been thinking for a while and after that she made a serious face and said, "I must go with you". That thing aggravated him. He said loudly, "No! Taking Dipper and Mabel was a bad idea, you CAN'T go with us! It's very dangerous!" and he looked at me and my sister, "and you're not going anywhere. You'll stay here."  
"Are you kidding!?" I said. Stan said the most stupid idea I'd ever heard, "They know how we look! If we stay here, there will be more likely to they kill us! If we want to survive, we must return to the real world and fight!" Yes... Since that moment I'd known Mabel was completely right.  
When Stan heard that, he threw with rage a glass, which was standing on the table. He knew I was right and he knew me and Mabel must go.  
"OK! Fine! You can go!" said eventually my uncle, "But you Wendy, you can't."  
Now Wendy was angry, so she shout on him, "Listen to me Stan! I don't care what are you thinking about it! My dad has been killed and I want to avenge him. Yes, I know Mabel have already done it, but it's not enough for me! I'm going to go there and kill all of that darn bastards who contributed to the death of my father and trapped all the people in the dream! Understand?!"

If Stan had seen another glass, they would have throw it again.  
He and Wendy were looking at each other with anger. After few moments Stan finally said  
"Fine..."


	15. Chapter 14

We didn't have to wake up to real world after exactly one hour, so we decided to rest. By the way, I could go to sleep while I was sleeping, interesting. Although I was sleeping, when I was in dream I was tired and I felt I had to rest... Oh god, that's weird. When I went to sleep, I had dream. That dream was strange as all my dreams in the last days. I saw many creatures from Gravity Falls. Gnomes, manotaurs, zombies, merpeople, ghosts, gremloblins, multi-bears and much more creatures. They were standing in a row.. And I just heard voice who said "They will soon be ready" and I woke up. Another dream which I didn't understand. "They will soon be ready for what?" I wonder. After few minutes I completely forgot about my dream. Then I started wondering about Wendy. She really wanted to go with us. I hoped her presence would be useful. When I woke up I was in my bedroom. Mabel wasn't there, so probably she had been in laboratory already. I looked around at my room. I went to the window and I looked at the part of the city, which I could saw. There were some people. They were doing their regular jobs. They didn't know they were dreaming. They would never have thought they were sleeping. I went down the stairs. And what were we going to do next? We didn't even have a plan. As Mark said I should looking for The Energy. But if Stan and Mark couldn't find it, how was I supposed to find it? After a while I was in a secret room. There had been everybody. Wendy was sitting on a couch with sadness. Stan was talking with Richard. Soos, Nancy and Mabel were sitting on another couch and they were talking. My sister still had very serious face. Nancy was completely different. I hadn't noticed that before, but she looked very similar to Mabel (I mean, before Mabel changed). She had natural, broad smile and she looked as a great optimist. Nancy was like a "older Mabel". I went to them, because I wanted to know what they were talking about.  
"I know you have a hard time, but no need to change like this. Stan said you were very funny and nice girl" said Nancy with smile.  
"She's right." said Soos, "you're scaring me, dude!"  
Mabel looked at them. And then she sighed.  
"Look guys... I thought about everything. So far, this is not time to laughing and smiling... Now we must be alert and prepared to attack."  
They didn't know what to reply. They had been in silence for about minute.  
"Ok, but promise me one thing" Soos broke the silence, "When it's all over, you will be like before."  
She just answered, "I guess..."  
I hoped too that Mabel would not be like that forever.

I didn't know what to do, so I just was hanging around the room. After about few minutes I decided to sit down on the couch. I sat down next to Wendy, but I said to her nothing. Then she turned her face to me and looked at me with her beautiful and wet eyes.  
"Dipper, can I ask you something?" asked Wendy, "is that everything what Stan said to me about this real world and dreams, and my dad's death, and that whole town have been sleeping for five years is true?" she apparently hoped it wasn't true. But it was…  
I looked at her and said, "I don't know what actually happened with your dad, but other things are true. It isn't nice view, so you don't have to go there." I proposed her, but I had already known she wasn't going to change her mind.  
"I'd like to help you, guys." said Wendy  
"That's nice" I answered to her and I smiled. She smiled to me too.

"Ok, everybody!" shouted Stan, "So we together came up with the plan!"  
Right, seven people in the room. Two of them were whispering in the corner of the room about something. Yes, that was definitely OUR plan, which was planned TOGETHER.  
"Our goal is to destroy that machine, which put the town to sleep and created this false world." said Richard.  
"How?" asked Soos.  
"Nancy, please give me that" asked Richard, pointing at the little, metal cube.  
Women took the cube and gave it to her father.  
"Thank you" said Richard, taking the thing from Nancy, "we're going to destroy the machine with this!" and he raised it over his head. All I needed was the sound from The Legend Of Zelda…  
They were going to destroy whole building with this little cube? I was going to ask them, but Mabel was faster.  
"You're going to destroy whole building with this little cube?" she used almost exactly the same words.  
"This is a bomb." said Stan with smile.  
Really? That thing could destroy a giant building?  
"I'm serious. With this little amazing thing we'll tear down the building, get inside, and turn off the device."  
Honestly? Even if it worked, I had bad feelings about it. Stan thought he could save the town, waking up the town. But didn't he really thing about one tiny thing? The guards and Bill? I realized I had to find that The Energy *fanfare*. Even I didn't know what was that and how was that actually work.

Wendy was quite confused when we were preparing to go. Especially when she got her weapons.  
"Don't worry. Everything will be ok" I smiled to her slightly, "I'll protect you". When she heard what I said, she scared a little. Apparently, until then, she'd realized she would not be completely safe there.  
"Ok!" said Richard, "Everybody, go to the platforms."  
Me, Mabel, Stan, Soos and Wendy obediently went to the designated place.  
Nancy started counting down, but then I remembered something. Something very important. I was so glad I had remembered that before we moved to the real world. If we had woken up, we have been in the same place where we fell asleep. So that means, when Wendy wake up, no one would be with her.  
"STOP!" I screamed as much as possible, that everyone jumped up. I explained everything to all.  
"Wh..what? And what will I supposed to do?" Wendy was very scared.  
"Listen to me" said Mabel, "When you wake up, just open your eyes slightly. If you hear someone, stay still and close your eyes. If you don't, carefully look around. If anyone isn't there, stand up and go into the forest. Next… well, you must find us. But we're going to look for you too. All will be fine." And a little smile appeared on her face.  
When Wendy heard that, she didn't cry, she wasn't scared. She was silent for a moment and then she smiled.  
"Well.. I think… that might be cool…" and she even laughed, "ok let's go!"  
That was weird. At first, she had been confused, sad and scared. And then she had been smiling and full of optimism. I didn't say anything. No one say anything. Only Nancy with "Three, Two, One!" and Richard turned on the machine. I fell down on the floor and I lost consciousness. After a while I woke up.


	16. Chapter 15

After a brief loss of consciousness I opened my eyes. I was in a dark, narrow and small cave where I had been a few hours ago. In a moment I heard Mabel and Soos who were next to me. We couldn't see each other, so my sister lit a lighter. Familiar faces appeared in darkness. We crawled to the exit and after few moments we're outside. We wondered when Wendy could be and we decided we were going to go towards her home, but along the forest.  
"I wonder what Wendy is feeling right now… She must be scared… alone" I said.  
"It doesn't matter what she's feeling. " answered gloomily Mabel, "It's important to find us."  
"You know what?" She started to irritates me, "You piss me off! What's wrong with you?! Why can you just be like a normal girl as always you have been?" I didn't say this loudly, but it sounded strongly anyway.  
My sister stopped, so did I. Mabel looked at me, but she didn't say anything. She was looking at me for a while and then she continued walking. But then she said  
"You can tell me now what had happened to you."  
What had happened to me? I wondered what she was talking about. She not only ignored what I said but also she changed the subject.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her.  
She stopped and turned her face to me.  
"You said you had ran from the guards. But you hadn't. From the beginning I've seen your wounds, but I said nothing, because there was no time"  
I looked at my arm, the bandage was still there. I totally forgot about it and it was weird nobody had noticed the bandage. My leg also had a bandage, but smaller and it was almost completely covered by my trousers.  
"But now we have some time, so tell me Dipper. Who have done it to you?" said Mabel  
I felt a little confused and nervous. I wondered if I was supposed to tell her the truth.  
"I stumbled…" that was the most hopeless answer. I didn't expect she believed me and I was right. She just raised her eyebrow and looked at me like she was going to say, "Are you kidding me?". "Dipper, I know you and I know when hide something from me."  
And then Soos went to us and looked at me. I had totally forgotten he was there.  
"Dude, what happened? Did the guards hurt you?" asked me Soos.  
It weren't guards… It was a psycho guy, who was cutting my arm, because he was crazy and because he thought I had a thing, which he really wanted, and because he was crazy, and because I disturbed him and… I know, because he was crazy! I didn't know if I would meet him again, but I hoped I would. I could take my beautiful, sharp axe and split his damn face!  
I didn't say it to them. I just took deep breath and said only one word, "Bill"  
"And?" asked Mabel, clearly surprised.  
"What?"  
"What what?! Bill? Who is Bill?" said Soos vexed.  
"Oh…" I answered, "He's in charge here"  
"You met the boss of them?" Mabel was a little shocked, but she didn't act out the feeling.  
"Yup..." I said  
"But what did he do to you?" asked Soos.  
While we were going to Wendy's home, I told them what happened. It took me a while and when I finished my sister and Soos were quite shocked.  
"I cannot believe this..." said Soos after hearing the story, "What's wrong with this guy?"  
"He's crazy" I repeated it in my thoughts.  
Mabel was wondering about something and then apparently she came up with something.  
"It sounds familiar... torturing..." and then her eyes widened.  
"It was your…" she started, but I interrupted her, "…dream. Yes, it was my dream and I don't know how it's possible…"  
"Wait, what?" I forgot Soos hadn't been initiated, "What dream? What are you talking about? Do I always have to find out the latest?"  
"Oh really?" said outraged Mabel, "You've known about the secret laboratory for 5 years and we've known for about… one week?"  
Soos made embarrassed face and said, "Never mind, so… what's up with dreams?"  
"I don't know what does that mean. Why me? Who did it?" I didn't know anything.  
"It's really weird" agreed Mabel, "I don't know what that means too. You have second sight? Or… someone wanted warn you?"  
"I guess he did not succeed, 'cause I just survived and felt that moment twice." I replied.  
Next 10 minutes we were in silence.

Honestly, I didn't know where were going… It seems, it's like no one actually know where we were going… I still was wondering about my dreams. Maybe I had had that dream, because someone wanted me to have them? Maybe it was somebody who I'd known? Mabel? Stan? Nancy or Richard? Or… Gideon? He was my enemy. He had that amulet. I would be possible if he made making-sleep-thing… But why was he supposed to do it? I started wondering about others. Maybe it was Mark? Mark… Mark… He was going to tell me about the town and Bill, so he created a dream? But then, he have should been told me.  
Gideon?  
Mark?  
Someone else?  
It was too hard to me… I decided to not think about. Wendy was more important.

We were going and going, but the forest ran and ran. But Mabel knew where to go, so I didn't say anything. I was is Wendy's home already once. Well, I kept walking…  
After a while I recalled about The Energy. I wondered if I should told them about Mark and The Energy. But would it help with something? I bet, I'd never find it  
"I met the journal's author" I said  
Mabel and Soos stopped again. My sister made very angry face, "Why didn't you tell me ?!"  
"I haven't got much time" I answered with smile.  
And the next minutes I was talking about Mark, the journals, Mark's history and The Energy. Mabel listened me very clearly and when I finished she said, "Ok… So we must find it. If The Energy really works it could help us."  
"But it could be anywhere!" Soos pointed out, "We're going to look for it forever!"  
"Well… We don't have gotta hurry" and smiled. She smiled second time. My sister had been making progress.

And then someone appeared behind the trees. We reacted immediately. Mabel took out of her pocket an axe. I did it too. Soos nervous had gun in his hands and he pointed it in unknown direction. His hand were trembling with fear. The silhouette was more pronounced and after few seconds we recognized the person. It was Wendy. I'd never relieved like that before. But she was running with fear. No one chased her, but she was so nervous. On her face tears appeared. We put off the weapons. After a while she was with us already. She was still crying. Wendy didn't say anything, because she needed to breathe. When she stopped, she looked at us and said, "I can't believe this!"  
"I told you I wouldn't be nice view." I answered, "But don't worry. We will handle with it".  
Wendy shook her head and said, "I don't mean that. The whole town… land space, sleeping people… Not only it's terrible, but it's also familiar!"  
What she was talking about? Ruined Gravity Falls was familiar for her?  
"Wendy, calm down…" said Mabel, "Tell us what do you mean"  
Wendy took deep breath, pursed her lips and after a while she explained to us.  
"I've seen this before…"  
"What? Where!?" we asked her together

"In my dream…"


	17. Chapter 16

Dream. This word could been heard many times during my uncommon adventure. I'd lived in dream. I'd had scary and prophetic dreams. Were those all events had a specific purpose? Or maybe whatever I could see was someone's creation and I was just a cog in the machine? But what about if my surrounding world didn't even exist? The town, people, mysterious creatures and phenomena were just my imagination? My fantasia… fiction…? Dream? Maybe I was in my home in Piedmont, lying in my bed, didn't expect my alarm clock, which wake me up in a moment for the school? And I would wake up, get out of bed and back to my regular life. Average life, which is owned by any person in whole world. Life without adventure, magic, dangerous and fantastic creatures. I didn't know why in that moment I was wondering about it. But after a reflection I'd knew what I preferred. Although I had been hurting, I had been involved in the strange story, I could die in that place… I didn't regret I was there. Even it was very dangerous. That event made me feel so special, that made it ceased be an average person. I couldn't believe, but I liked that adventure. I was grateful to fate that I had come to Gravity Falls. But why am I writing about it now? I'd just found out Wendy had another dream. The dream in which she saw something she should have seen later.

What are you talking about? What dream? How is that possible? When did you see that? Those questions occurred to me. But before I said something Mabel had it already.  
"When did you seen that dream?" She asked her to one of my questions.  
Wendy seemed be frightened. She probably saw that dream in her mind again. It reminded me the situation when I realized my first dream came true.  
Wendy had her head down. But she raised it up and looked at us.  
"It happened just before I found out your shelter in Mystery Shack. It was at night, I was in my bedroom and I was sleeping. And I had a dream. I dreamed the town – Gravity Falls. It looked as always. It was warm and sunny day. And everyone looked normal. But in a moment something changed. Sun disappeared, clouds covered the sky. Everything became sad and depressing. The worst thing was the buildings, which became old and destroyed. Everyone fell down I thought they die, but now I know they feel asleep. After a while a woke up. It was scary nightmare and I was all sweaty, so I decided to go to kitchen for a glass of water. And then I noticed closet was offset and there was corridor behind it and…" and she interrupted, "…you know the rest…"

So Wendy found out our secret by dint of her dream… I found out the secret when I had the dream. Coincidence or deliberate intention? I was sure that the second one.  
"I see…" said Mabel, "It looks like you've been involved purposely" I agreed with her. The dream made her wake up and join to us. But why?  
"I think we should go" interjected Soos, "Stan is probably waiting for us in Gravity Falls center"  
Soos was right. We decided to continue walking.

It seemed it would nothing happen so far. We were walking and walking. No one say anything. It was calmly and peaceful. But of course something had to happen…  
In a moment, me, Mabel and Soos lost balance for a while. It was like a force immobilize us for a second. We stopped walking and we looked around.  
"What happened?" I said.  
Mabel was confused. She looked at her legs, at her hands, but she didn't see anything weird.  
"I'm not… sure…" my sister answered.  
"But I felt nothing." Wendy pointed out.  
"That was weird" said Soos, "but if everybody is all right we could continue walking."  
"I don't think we should ignore that…" said Mabel.  
"Guys…?" started Wendy, "What happened to your devices on your arms?"  
Devices on our arms… I looked at myself. The device… didn't work. It was probably turned off.  
"What?" shouted Mabel, "How is that possible?"  
But I knew who was responsible for that… That's why he was interested in that device.  
"Bill…" I said quietly, "You completely jerk!" I shouted.  
Others were quite surprised. Mabel folded her arm and she said, "Ok… it looks like you didn't tell us something else."  
"I forgot about it!" I explained, "I didn't expect it was important!"  
"Then what happened?" asked Soos.  
"When I was talking with Bill, he did something with my device on arm…" I said, "I don't know what he actually did, but it looked like he was… download information about it or something."  
"Great!" said sarcastically Mabel , "So we have another problem. What we're gonna do?"  
I was pressing the button, but I couldn't go back to the dream. And the time wasn't shown on display. We didn't know how much time we have.  
"C'mon! Let the damn thing work!" cursing Mabel while she was trying to go back to the dream.  
"Guys..?" said Wendy again.  
We looked at her and then she said, "My device works" and she showed her arm to us. The device was actually working. The time on it said 06:25:46.  
"There is a chance." said Mabel, "You can go to the dream and ask Nancy and Richard for help."  
That was quite good idea. But why did Wendy's device work and other's did not?  
"Ok… but I don't know if I could handle it…" said Wendy.  
"Don't worry, everything will be ok.", provided her Soos, "It looks like we are very lucky you're here with us"  
Yes… She was there and suddenly we needed her.  
"Ok… So see you soon!" smile Wendy and she pressed the button. She fell down on the ground and closed her eyes. She was sleeping. Only what we could do was wait for her.

I wondered how much time was left. And had Stan notice that? However, it was a little odd we could still live, although our devices were turned off.  
"So… What we're gonna do now?" asked Soos.  
"Nothing." answered Mabel, "We should just stay here and wait" and she sat on the ground. I sat on the ground too. So did Soos. And we were just sitting on the dirty, green ground and waiting for save. We were sitting in silence. But after about 10 minutes it was starting became a kind of weird.  
"Ok…" Soos broke the silence, "I can't stand this silence. Say something…"  
"Do you think…" said Mabel, "Do you think we'll save the town?"  
Hard question. For a while I didn't know what to answer.  
"Let's hope so." I couldn't come up with different reply, "So far, it's not that bad." and I smiled.  
"But… Look how many guards are here…" and she sighed, "and we are four…"  
Did Mabel doubt? After all, she encouraged me for fight. She was afraid of nothing. She changed herself to be serious, desire to kill. And then.. suddenly she doubted?  
"How can you say that?" I said to her, "You don't want to give up?"  
"No, no… It's just… I don't know… " and she interrupted for a moment, "Never mind…"  
I had an impression, her character was changing. I wondered if my old Mabel was coming back.  
And then Mabel set off on the different track.  
"Ok. So let's suppose it's over. Everybody wake up and the town back to normal." I didn't like the word "suppose".  
"Well…" said Soos and he made dissatisfied face, "I guess I will clean up in The Mystery Shack. I saw how it's look like now. Not cool, dudes…". I laughed a little, but Mabel didn't. I hoped everything will ends soon. These events changed my Mabel and that was so sad and terrible.  
"I wonder if our parents were trying to contact us" said Mabel, "I hope they don't worry about us. On the second hand… if they knew we're not safe, they would call police or something."  
"Yes, and they also will be trapped in dream…" I answered.  
"At least, there would be more people for help." She replied.

And then we realized Wendy had woken up. She had opened her eyes. We stood up together and walked to her. She immediately stood up and took out something from her pocket. It was small, grey device. It was quite messy done and it had one small button.  
"Hurry up!" Wendy shouted, "We don't have time!" and she pressed the device on my arm and pressed the button. My device turned on. And it said 00:02:35. She pressed the device on Mabel's and Soos' arm too and their machines also worked.  
"How did…" Mabel was trying ask her, but she interrupted her, "We don't have time! Only 2 minutes!"  
"What?" said Soos.  
She looked at us and said, "If we don't repair Stan's device, he will die. Let's go! Two Minutes!" and she started running. We ran after her.


	18. Chapter 17

I didn't even hear any explanations. Wendy just woke up and said "2 minutes" and started running. The display on my device said 00:02:35. But why? It didn't even elapse 20 minutes! But if she had been right, Stan would have died after 2 minutes, so I just kept running after her. I hoped she would explained us what exactly had happened. So the only thing we could do is… run. We were running and running. So fast I couldn't even distinguish each tree. When the forest ended I saw increasing buildings in front of me. The Gravity Falls center was so close, but my device had pointed 00:01:16 already. On the downside I got colic. It hurt me a little, but I didn't stop running. At least, my arm had been cut.

00:00:57  
We were in the Gravity Falls center. But where was Stan? We couldn't see him. We should have arranged a meeting place before.

00:00:35  
Soos was going to call him, but the guards would have heard us, so we didn't let him. Stan…? Where were you?

00:00:24  
Yes! Oh thank god! We saw him behind one of the bush. He was trying to do something with his device. He probably had noticed it didn't work. But we were on the other side of the building with the machine falling asleep. Not only it was really huge, but also we could been noticed by the guards. So we clearly checked if someone was there. Way to go!

00:00:10  
No! Too little time! Keep running! Keep running!  
C'mon Stan! Notice us!

00:00:08  
Stan! What the hell?! Look at us!  
I couldn't shout, so I said it in thoughts…

00:00:06  
Wendy did something unexpected. She threw the device to Stan. It hit him right in a face. Eventually, Stan noticed us. Yes… but, for God's sake… PRESS THE BUTTON!  
We kept running. Wendy was trying to show him what he was supposed to do with the device.

00:00:04  
Well done Stan… You understood… Ok, you applied the device on your arm. But…  
PRESS  
THE  
BUTTON!  
It's not that hard!

00:00:02  
There is only one button on it. What don't you understand?!  
Yes! You repaired it! Now go back to the dream!

00:00:01  
One second. In one second a lot of things happened. Stan went back to the dream. We were close to the bush, so we jumped into it and pressed the buttons on our devices.

00:00:00  
I could not believe we did it. Everybody lived. No one died.

I opened my eyes. I was lying face to the floor. After a while I stood up I and looked around. Everybody was still alive. I was so glad and impressed that all ended well. When everyone stood up I went to Richard and said, "How did you repair the devices? And why did Wendy's still work?"  
Although I asked Richard, Nancy said, "Well, I made the machine which repaired your devices. It was before you appeared here. I thought it might be helpful, but later I forgot about it. When Wendy came here and told us what happened. I recalled about it and quickly finished the machine."  
"We were lucky." said Mabel, "We were lucky that you thought about it"  
But one question troubled me. Why did Wendy's device still work, so I asked them.  
Richard thought about it for a while. Apparently, he wasn't sure.  
And then he said, "I guess I know… but do you know what cause it?"  
Well… I started recount what happened again. There was some, "Oh…", "Poor Dipper" and some hugs. (Honestly, that was annoying)  
"Just as I suspected." said Richard, "So that guy… Bill, isn't it?... Oh, right… So Bill downloaded information from your device. But it turned out it wasn't affected with arising subsequent machines. Other devices took delivery of signal from their antenna and it caused a short circuit. But it didn't work with Wendy's. Honestly, I didn't expect it work in that way…"

We had waited impatiently for one hour. We were lying on the ground near the center of the town behind bush. It was dangerous. We had just been waited in silence. Nothing happened.

One hour left. We could go back to real world. We were still alive so the guards didn't notice us. Everybody stood on the platforms. Nancy pressed the button on her computer and we fell asleep.  
After few moments I woke up.  
"Ok guys" said Wendy, "what were gonna do now?"  
Stan pulled out something from his pocket. It was the bomb which Stan wanted to destroy the building in the Gravity Falls center. However, all the time I was wondering if that would be good idea.  
We stood up and carefully look behind the bush. Honestly, I didn't even know what I was supposed to watch, but everybody did it after Stan.  
And then we heard someone voice. Quiet, thin voice who which said, "Hello you!"  
We scared and turned around immediately. The voice came out from bottom, so we bent our heads. There was a gnome. Jeff was looking at us and smiling. When Mabel saw him she recalled the first days in Gravity Falls. Probably she wanted to hit him with her axe, but I stopped her and explained why.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"Listen… I just wanted to say… " and he looked at Stan, "you're right, we have to fight for our town!"  
Stan was quite confused. He was looking at him with surprised face and then my grunkle said, "Uhmm… Ok? But… I don't even know you. And when did I even said that you had to fight?"  
Jeff had thought for a moment and then he dawned on him, "Oh… right. You don't know anything. Well… you said it, but actually… you didn't…"  
If everyone had said what we was thinking about, it would have been one, loud WHAT?  
"I guess, I don't understand." admitted Stan.  
"Ok, so I'll say from the beginning. After meeting Dipper, all of us gnomes, started to have weird dreams. We dreamed one person. The person who persuaded us to fight for the town. It was you Stan. You said we had to protect our home, we couldn't let them enslave us. When we figured out not only gnomes had exactly the same dream, but also other creatures! Manotaurs, merpeople, gremloblins… they also had the same dream! We realized we had to find you, because you would help us. And there you are!"  
That was a shock for Stan, but also for me. Stan was confused, because all of the creatures wanted to Stan was their leader. And the word "dream" shocked me. Dreams appeared again. That word had been appeared all the time. For all of my adventure.  
"But…" said Stan, "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Come with me" said Jeff, "We have a plan and we need you for the leader"  
"Ok…" Stan felt weird, "Fine. I love being boss!"  
"So let's go!" said the gnome.  
And then I started believing we could win. I was so happy and glad that Jeff and others creatures decided to fight. Not always it may be as great. We'd started going with Jeff, but we heard someone.

We turned around and we saw them. Three guards.  
"No… Why now? Why here?" I asked in my thoughts.  
"Well… Well… Here we go!" said one of the men.  
We just stood and we didn't move.  
"Hey… go to the forest." said Stan to him, "I'll find you later."  
And the gnome obediently went to the forest and disappeared behind trees.  
One of the guards laughed.  
"I cannot believe no one could kill us." Said one of them, "Three kid, one fat man and old man?" and he laughed again.  
But we didn't fight. We just was looking at each other.  
"Why do you do that?" asked Mabel, "Why do you listen that dumb man?"  
And then another guards laughed. He went to the Mabel and crouched and smiled, "It's because that psycho pay me. I don't care about his brain-dead ideas about power or energy-thing. So long as he pays me, I do not express an objection."  
"One of you killed my father" said Wendy quietly.  
"Oww.." he sneered at her, "I'm so sooooorry", said ironically.  
Wendy was so angry. He was all red as her hair.  
"You…" she said, "You asshole!" and with her furious, she raised her axe and threw it to him. She hit him in stomach.  
"You… you're…" but he couldn't say anything else. It hurt him so bad. He fell down on the ground. Blood began to pour from his split belly. Everyone were speechless. After a while the guard died, but Wendy looked at him and kicked him in a face with all her strength.  
She was breathing very deeply still furious.  
"Anyone else has a problem?!" she shouted loudly.  
Two guards eventually stopped looking idly.  
"Ok, girl. Jokes are over. "  
"Did I just tell you a joke?"  
"Enough!" shouted the second guard.  
And the fight started. There were just two opponents, but it was hard to beat them. We used only axes, guards too. Soos had been wounded in leg that he couldn't stand up. Stan missed the attack in his head and then he hit in his opponent's back.  
There were our five and just one guard. We thought we would win. And later we won… But when the last of the guards noticed his alone he moved back.  
"So…" Wendy sounded a little scary, "What you're going to do know?" and she smiled.  
The man would be killed after a while, so he pulled something out from his pocket. It was gun.  
"This" he smiled and pulled the trigger.

I heard a loud shot. It seemed to me the whole world slowed down. Immediately, I threw myself at him.

But it was too late…

A bullet hit in Wendy's chest and she fell down o the ground.  
I couldn't say anything. I was trying to say long "No!", but I couldn't. My Wendy… The girl who I was fell in love… had been shot…  
The guard lay on the ground and I was next to him. I don't know what came over me, but I started hit him in a face so much with my fists. With furious and sadness I drove my fingers in his face. I pierced his skin. A lot of blood gushed from his face. I felt wet, warm and disgusting flesh under his bloody head. I didn't even know I had so much strength. I didn't even know I would be so cruel. I pulled my fingers from his face. He screamed so hard. My hands were dripping with blood and had some flesh on it. I wanted to stop hurting him, but I couldn't. I pulled out my axe and with anger and drove it in the center of the face. The axe drove was stuck in the middle of his head. And then I felt I could stop… I looked at his battered face.  
"I've wanted to split Bill's face. But yours also could be."

And then I recalled about Wendy. Stan, Mabel and Soos was next to her. But they were also scared after my murder. I move to her. She was barely alive, but still. She looked at me, moving her head slowly.  
"Dipper…" she said with a weak, "I just want to say… that was awesome" and she smiled, "And the adventure and you're brilliant kill that guy."  
"It wasn't awesome… It's still awesome" I said to her, "You will be ok, I promise!"  
Even she was really impaired, she sounded like it nothing happened to her.  
"C'mon Dipper, don't say stupidity"  
I wanted to say something very important to her, but I didn't know if I should. I didn't know why I really wanted. She was dying… Was it really very important…?  
"Wendy…?" I asked her.  
"Yes?" her voice was more weak.  
"I think… I fell in love with you…"  
Wendy was surprised, although she didn't show it. She thought for a second and said, "Well…" she laughed a little, "I'm… glad you like me. I'm flattered… But I'm afraid I don't feel that way about you…"  
I was expecting that. So I just said, "Take it easy"  
And then Wendy said her last words, "Thank you. And please, don't give up." and she… died.

That was the worst thing have ever happened to me. My good friend, Wendy was dead… I realized I really had to save the town. And kill all of them. I couldn't allow that nobody else die. I stood up, but I lost my balance, so Mabel caught me. She looked at me, crying and she hugged me. My sister was crying. I felt it was my old Mabel again.  
"Whatever happen", she said, "I promise I'm always be with you."

_I promise I'm always be with you… _  
That sentence reminded me something… The day after my first weird dream.  
I stopped hugging her and I looked at her.  
"I know…" I said.  
"What do you know?" she asked me.  
"Recall the day after my first weird dream. You said you would be always with me. And then you did something. You gave me something. Something special."  
"Yes… I remember" she answered.  
"The world of the dream is the same world as real. It has the same places, the same creatures, the same things. But the Energy is too powerful to copy. However, If The Energy is physical form, there is a copy without power in the dream world."  
Mabel started to guess what I was talking about.  
"One of my dream said IT was closer than I think"  
Her eyes widened. She knew then.  
I pulled out of my pocket a thing. I raised my hand to her and I opened my hand.  
"THIS is the copy of The Energy!" I shouted, showing a small, glowing and purple rock.


	19. Chapter 18

I wondered if it was possible… Had I just found out the biggest secret of Gravity Falls? The copy of the greatest source of energy had been still in my pocket? Actually, I couldn't have been sure the rock was the Energy and it was a little chance to be a thing which I had been looking for, but still. Only I could do was find the original of the Mabel's rock. But how was that exactly work and if that Energy would help me and whole the town? I didn't know, but it was worth to try. The worst thing I almost forgot about Wendy. She was lying on the ground with closed eyes and smile. Why her? She had just joined us and then she was next victim. And there was another thing to do. Jeff said he and others creatures wanted to fight and that was really good news. So, I decided the best thing to do was split up.

My face turned serious. I looked at Stan, Soos and Mabel and said, "So here is the plan." I told them that Stan and Soos to go the forest and find Jeff. My Grunkle was wanted to be a boss of them and if they really wanted that, that would be the best idea.  
"But what about my leg?" asked Soos. His leg was bleeding and it hurts him really bad, "I don't know if I can walk."  
"Gnomes have affixed my wounds, so probably they'll help you too. " I replied, "You should go with Grunkle Stan, because the forest is close from here. And the place where the Energy is…" and I interrupted and then I asked my sister, "Oh right, where did you find this?" I said that showing her a purple rock.  
Mabel thought for a while and eventually said, "It was… Well… Oh, I know… I found this in Greasy's Dinner. Actually, next to the restaurant. But I don't know exactly where it is."  
"No, It's good" I said to her, "We know the place, we have just to find it in ground or behind trees… or wherever it is…"  
And then I recalled I was talking with Soos.  
"As you heard, it's in Greasy's Dinner. It's quite far away from here, so you have to go with Stan and…"  
"Dude, I know that" said Soos interrupting me, "I just said I don't know if I can walk. I don't mind going with Stan." And he tried to stand up. His leg was shaking and looking at his face it looked it hurt him. But he did it, he stood up.  
"I'm ok!"

And then I noticed Stan was kneeling beside Wendy. And he was a little crying. When he realized we was looking at him, he looked at us.  
"I knew it wasn't good idea…" he said quietly, "Why haven't this girl decided to stay in dream?! It's all my fault… Dan and Wendy… It's my fault they're dead."  
Why did Stan say that? It wasn't his fault. It was the guards' fault!  
"Don't say that" said Mabel with her high voice. Although it wasn't happy moment, I wanted to smile. It was my old, optimistic Mabel again. My sister had come back.  
"Thanks to her, we're alive."  
"But she paid for it with her life…" said Stan.  
"I know Grunkle Stan. I'm very sorry… However thanks to her we can save to town"  
Wendy really impressed me. Within hours, she learned about the terrible secret, she instilled optimism and even she was fatally injured, before she died, she had said it was great adventure. Before we left I moved to her and I hugged her so much. I also wanted to kiss her, but after a while I decided that was better not to do it.

"Ok…" I said eventually, "Let's go, before others guards find us" Everybody agreed, so we split up. Me and Mabel went to one way, and Stan and Soos went to other. Before we left I looked at Wendy's body and I said quietly, "Goodbye Wendy. I'll find you later." Approaching the restaurant, I saw a declining figures of Stan and Soos.  
I couldn't believe. If we had found it, our adventure would have been over. Well… only thing we could was still walking. We didn't say anything while we were going at first, but after few minutes I decided to check if Mabel really was Mabel again. Well… I didn't actually know how to check, so I just asked her, "Hey," she moved her head and looked at me, "are you… you?"  
Mabel was clearly confused and she made confused face, "Uhm… I… don't actually know what are you talking about.."  
I would have been surprised, if she had understood what I meant.  
"It's just… You were a little weird last time… You were going with axe all the time. You seemed you were going to kill every person you saw." And I smiled embarrassed.  
My sister smiled too, "Uhm…" and she laughed, "Now I know what do you mean" and she grinned, "I got carried away from these events. But I swear It's over. I'm going to be like me as always"  
That information satisfied me. I was very happy I heard that, although she was very serious by less than two days.

After a while I realized we were in Greasy's Dinner. It was small restaurant. It looked like a fallen, big tree. Compared to the building I knew, it looked destroyed and old. Windows were broken, board with restaurant's name was broken in half. And the light didn't work.  
"Ok… I remember something…" it was I guess next to the steps. But I don't know next to witch steps."  
"It's great! There are only two stairs here so we have big chance to find it!"  
At first we went to the main door. We looked at the stairs, but I couldn't find anything… I searched every blade of grass. But The Energy wasn't there. Of course, if it really was The Energy. So the only thing we could do is search the second stairs.

I was closer and closer to that place. Was it really the place where The Energy was? I had got goosebumps and I was really excited. We were so close. And then I saw it. Regular stairs. Not distinguished by anything in particular. I wanted to moved closer I find it, but my sister said, "Oh.. Dipper?"  
"What?" I asked her  
"Who is that guy?" she asked me.  
Those words scared me so much, if she had meant the same person I meant….  
"Hello again!" said Bill with his NOT funny and high voice.  
I raised my head and I looked at him. There were also two guards.  
No… Why him? Why now?!  
I was so furious, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! What? Are you going to cut my second hand?!"  
His answer frightened me, "Well... I dozed in and I had dream. I saw you in it here with The Energy. So I decided to come here and… yey! You're here!"

What..  
What….?  
What?!  
WHAT?!

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
DREAM?! AGAIN?!


	20. Chapter 19

I've often had bad luck. But I'd never expected that I could been so very unlucky like in that moment. It seemed it was great news about The Energy and where it was. But.. no… Of course something had to happen. That damn guy, Bill, appeared in wrong time and wrong place. And it happened because of the… dream. Yes… dream. AGAIN! What the hell was going on there? I thought a person who was charge of that had helped me. Thanks to the dream I found out about secret of Gravity Falls. Thanks to the dream the creatures from the town decided to fight. Well… Thanks to the dream Wendy found out the secret and she died, but if she hadn't had the dream, we couldn't have continue saving the Gravity Falls. And then it's like it stopped being in our side. Bill came there, when I almost find The Energy. I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"No…" I said to him, "It can't be true"  
"But it is" he smiled.  
Mabel was clearly confused, "Uhmm.. Is it that Bill who you were talking about?" she asked me and I confirmed.  
"Ok! So let's skip the chat." Said the man, "Where is it? Where is The Energy?"  
"I don't know…" I replied and leaned my head. I started looking for it, ignoring Bill and guards.  
Three men went to us. Bill was angry, almost furious.  
"Tell me now! I know you have this!" he screamed and looked at Mabel. When my sister noticed she was being looked by him, she frightened.  
"Ok, so…" said the man, "Tell me where is it… or she die."  
Mabel went back with fear. Her eyes was big and frightened. But then she probably realized that she didn't have to be scared. She recalled she had been serious and she had been full of desire to murder. So she went back where she was and made serious face. But I was angry. Bill had just threatened me to kill Mabel.  
"Don't even touch her you bastard…" I said to him, "Whatever you do with my sister or my family and friends I will kill you."  
Bill apparently didn't care about so much. He said nothing. We were just looking at each other. But my head and eyes wanted to look for a stone. The purple stone which was probably lying on the ground, but I couldn't see it.

And then I turned my head and I looked at the stairs. My eyes moved very fast.  
Where was it?  
I couldn't see it.  
Where is the purple...

There was something on the ground. Grass was green and the thing was purple. That color was the color I was looking for. The stone. The glowing stone was lying above the stairs. Immediately, I threw myself on the ground. When Bill noticed that, he did it too. The Energy… it was next to my hand, but I couldn't reach it, because Bill grabbed my hand. We both were lying on the ground and trying to pick up the little stone. Mabel and the guards didn't react. The view when two people were beating ourselves hands had to be probably confusing and a little comic. But it wasn't for me. It was like the greatest goal in my life and I one difficulty got in my way. One difficulty, but the hardest difficulty.  
"No! Give me that!" Bill was screaming.  
"I have to get this!" I answered.  
Strength in my hands increased and I moved my hand closer… and closer… and closer… and I touched it.

Something unexpected happened… and I didn't know what was that exactly. I didn't know if I was still in Gravity Falls or somewhere else. It was weird experience… Who was I? Where was I?  
I felt a surge of energy penetrating into me. I couldn't move and say anything. I was scared and excited. Unknown force was penetrating into me deeper and stronger.  
I felt my consciousness fades…  
"Where am I..?"  
"I..I.. don't know where I am…"  
"Please… let me go…"

And then I felt shock. My body automatically took a deep breath and opened wide my eyes. I didn't know what I could see. What was weird? I saw bottomless space in all directions… And… I knew… I knew… everything. Immediately, I'd known everything about The Energy. I didn't know how that was possible. But I'd known one important thing…

The Energy was be able to create many creatures, magical stuff and unusual places in Gravity Falls. The Energy was just only one, little thing which was lying on the ground, peacefully. In legends it had been known as a magic item and owner was able to change people's behavior, intentions and thinking. The owner could take over the mind of anyone. And it was partly true… After that experience, I'd known that nothing could be able to take over the human's mind, because it was human free will… People consciously can do whatever they want. What to say, what to do… excluding one thing…  
It happens always to every man of the whole world. It happens all the time to you too. Something that you cannot control… That thing could be changed and created thanks to The Energy…  
With The Energy I could created something what could not be controlled by anyone. People aren't even conscious when it happens…  
In place where I was I could enter to everyone's brains everywhere and whenever they were.  
I could create… dreams…

Yes… It was me… all the time… Since I had dream about torturing to the moment I got The Energy. It was all me! I created all the dreams I and others had. Actually… in a moment I would be supposed to create them. Thanks to me I found out the secret about Gravity Falls, thanks to me… Wendy woke up and found the enter behind closet. Thanks to me the creatures from the town decided to fight for their home. Thanks to me… Bill met me again. That last sentence surprised me. Why had I decided to create dream for him? However, I couldn't resist that. I felt I had to do what I'd done before. I felt surge of energy… I saw myself in bed two days ago. My mind penetrated into my past form…

_"... nothing again" said one voice, male voice…."_

"…The blood dripped on the floor…"

_"…TELL ME! NOW!" I heard a voice. The same like the first man had…"_

I felt the pain I'd felt that day… And then I moved one day forward…

_"And then I heard horrible scream, which was coming from her throat. She turned her face to me. Blood was coming from her mouth and eyes. She has no pupils and iris. Large scar stretched from her forehead to her right cheek."_

And then… Wendy… I'd known I had to do it… It was necessary, but I didn't want to do that. I saw her sleeping in a bed. She hadn't suspected anything… And I had to spoil her quiet night.  
_"It was warm and sunny day. And everyone looked normal. But in a moment something changed. Sun disappeared, clouds covered the sky. Everything became sad and depressing."  
_  
And it happened with rest of my and others dreams…  
When I fell asleep after I ran away from Bill…  
_"It's closer than you think"  
_I imagined my sister, because she gave me the rock.

I created so many dreams… It's like I created whole history…  
And then it was time for creatures from the town. It was a little funny imagining Stan who spoke to gnomes, manotaurs and others about freedom. He stood on the big rock, raising his hand and he has long hair which were fluttered in the wind.

And eventually, Bill. I just imagined the moment when I was with Mabel next to Greasy's Dinner and talking about The Energy.

And when I'd done it… Suddenly I went back to the place where I was… Bill wasn't lying on the ground next to me. He, Mabel and three guards were standing next to me very surprised.  
It was all me…  
Since it started, I'd made all of the dreams…


	21. Chapter 20

I didn't know how to react what I'd just do. I looked at my sister, Bill and the guards and after a while I started laughing. Yes, laughing. That situation made me laugh when I'd discovered the truth. Bill was clearly confused. The guards apparently weren't care. No wonder why. They just cared about money. My sister, taking advantage of opportunity, pulled away from Bill and went to me.  
"What?" said impatient man, "What are you laughing at?!"  
"It's just…" I said with smile, "…you would never take over the world with this!" and I laughed again.  
Bill was angry with me, his face became mad. He started breathing loudly. He went to me and screamed, "What are you talking about?!".  
I stopped laughing and I became serious then, "I've just used it."  
"What do you mean?" asked Mabel, "You… touched it, and then something weird happened…"  
"I've been rejected." said Bill, "But you didn't even touch me."  
"And then you just stood up."  
It looks like, I'd been creating the dreams for only a while. Very strange, but I hadn't been thinking about it many time. I started explain them what exactly happened and why The Energy was useless for Bill. With each sentence I said, Mabel's face was more surprised and Bill's face was more disappointed and angry.  
"So… all of those dreams… were created… by you?" my sister asked.  
When I confirmed she said, "Woow… That's awesome!"  
"No!" screamed Bill, "It can't be true!" and he grabbed me and started shaking, "You're lying to me! Said you're lying!"  
"Hey! Let him go!" shouted Mabel.  
The guards eventually reacted. They grabbed Mabel's arms and they didn't let her go.  
"But it's true!" I said to Bill, "So let me go!"  
And he did it. But he didn't calm down. He looked at the grass and noticed purple rock on the ground.  
"I…need…it!" he sounds like mental guy. He was trying to get The Energy, but I blocked his way.  
"Don't do it, because you ruin everything! Stay back from this!" I grabbed him, but he was strong. His anger and greed added gave him strength. I wondered what to do. If he had got The Energy, he would have create new dreams and change everything. Everything what had happened for last time. Mabel was still grabbed, but she was shouting, "Dipper! No! Don't let him get this!"

And then I felt vibration. Strongly vibration coming from the forest. After a while I saw something. It was a creature. It was a manotaur. But not only his. On him there was also my grunkle Stan. He was sitting on the manotaur like a rider on the horse. My uncle was very excited.  
"Beware folks! I've got a minotaur!" he shouted.  
"I'm MANOTAUR. " corrected him the creature.  
"Ok… So, beware folks! I've got a manotaur!"  
And after him, I saw another manotaur with Soos. And another… and another… There were so many beasties and they were running into town. But Stan and his creature were running into our toward. After that I could see also many bunches of gnomes, some gremloblins, flying bats and such more! All of them decided to help us. I was so happy. Bill was scared so I quickly went to the place where The Energy was and kicked it. The rock jumped away and disappeared in grass. After a while I noticed Stan, Soos and two manotaurs behind me.  
"Don't touch my great-niece!" said Stan to the guards. He jumped away from the creature and moved to them. One of the creatures looked at the guard and grabbed him by neck. Immediately, he snapped his neck. We heard loudly crash and the man fall down on the ground. Another guard let my sister go and said, "What do you want for me?! I've just been doing what I was told!" he was scared, "Please let me go. I don't want to have anything to do with this!" and he run away. Nobody decided to run for him.

And then we'd noticed there wasn't Bill with us…  
He ran away too. He ran away, but we hadn't noticed where.  
"No!" I screamed, "Damn it! Bill, where are you?!" I was so angry I didn't saw him when he stood up and ran away.  
"Don't worry little guy!" said one manotaur. "We'll find him!" and they went into forest. But before they disappeared I said to them, "But don't kill him… Catch Bill and bring him to me." Others were quite surprised when they heard my words, but they didn't oppose.  
I looked at my device. The machine said 06:15:10. Whatever, I would had to go back to dream anyway. That war would take long time.  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Mabel.  
"We have to expel all the guards." said Stan, "And then we can wake up the whole town" and he looked at me, "You were right Dipper, we can't involve the residents in this mission. We can't wake up the town, until there will be safe here"  
Stan agreed with me. I was glad he did it.  
"Let's go to the center of town" I said to everybody, "Probably they're fighting right now. He have to help them. Specially the gnomes… There are quite small. It's easy to… crush them."  
Mabel laughed, but then she'd realized there were nothing to laugh.  
"Is everybody have a weapon?" asked Stan and me, Mabel and Soos took out our axes from our pockets.  
"Yes…" we said together.  
And we went to the center of the town.  
I could imagine that view when the fight would end. So many dead bodies, so many blood and disasters… I wondered how long would take the people to reconcile they had been sleeping for so long and how long would take the people to repair Gravity Falls. Mabel had worried and sad face.  
"Don't worry Mabel" said Soos to her, "It's almost end. We can handle with it!" and smile to her. After few minutes we were in the center of Gravity Falls.

The view was terrifying. Creatures from the town and the guards were fighting. I heard screams and the sounds of breaking bones. A lot of blood ran down the ground. Many dead bodies were lying on the ground. And indeed, some gnomes were really crushed. A lot of manotaurs were dead, but they had been fighting very hard. I'd noticed also some guards didn't want to fight, they were screaming they apologized and they hadn't even kill anyone. Those men ran away and other creatures didn't run after them. However, most of them preferred to fight. I couldn't look at another falling on the ground bodies. I knew it would have to end as soon was that possible, so I decided to go and kill other guards.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked with smile one of the manotaurs who was fighting with one of the men.  
"Great! A lot of fun!" he answered and laughed.  
"Dude! Look out!" screamed Soos. I turned around and I saw the man with a gun. He immediately put his gun to my forehead. He almost pulled the trigger, but then he had been pushed. He dropped his weapon on the ground and he fell on the ground. The person who pushed him was my sister. He had an axe in her hands. Mabel lifted her weapon and plunged it into his stomach. She looked at me and smiled, "Ok… Is something wrong with me? I've just killed a man with smiled" she said and laughed. Maybe I was insane too, but I smiled too.  
"Hey!" Mabel yelled to everybody, "We don't have to fight! Just leave our town!"  
Almost nobody reacted. Some people dropped his weapon, but most guards didn't stop fighting. On the downside, more guards came out from the buildings and started shooting from their guns.

I don't know if talking about men and creatures fighting makes sense. It took a long time, it took a lot of bloods and took a lot of lives. Sometimes, we had to run away from the places where we actually were and go hide, because in some places there were too much guards. I didn't excepted there could have been so many guards in the town. When I'd noticed it started to get dark I looked at my device.  
00:04:53  
"Uh-oh, four minutes" I said to my family and friend.  
We made sure we were in safe place and everybody pressed buttons on our devices and we went back to our dreams.  
Not much to talk… We were in our dream for the last time. We've just waited with impatient for one hour. It had been probably the longest hour in my live… I spent some time telling Richard and Nancy what happened in real Gravity Falls. They were completely shocked, but they were also pleased we had chance to save the town.  
One hour passed…

We woke up from the dream and looked at the town. Everywhere was quietly… I couldn't see anyone. Well, it was night so no wonder, but there were no one. We went to the Gravity Falls center. No one again…  
"Where are everybody? " asked Soos.  
"Did they killed each other?" said Mabel.  
"I have no idea" said Stan.  
And then I felt vibration. The same vibration I had felt when manotaurs were coming. And I was right. I saw manotaurs and other creatures from Gravity Falls who were coming to us. They were stained with blood and dirt. Manotaurs were walking slowly with serious faces. When they came to us one of them said to us, "It's the end…"  
"Do you mean… " started, but he interrupted me.  
"I mean… all of the guards has been killed. Except some people who decided to leave the town."  
So it was end… I could not believe… it was end… I was supposed to be pleased… So why wasn't I happy? I looked around and what I saw? Sleeping people from the Gravity Falls, dead bodies, ruined buildings, blood everywhere…  
"Hey" said the manotaur, "It's not all, look who were we find!" and he moved.  
Between two manotaurs I'd noticed a human. It was a person I'd known. It was Bill.

He was so scared. He looked at us and tried to make us pangs of conscience.  
"Please… " he was almost crying, "let me go… I'm sorry."  
I went to him and looked at him. His expression didn't make me feel. I'd noticed a dead guard, so I moved closer to him, leaned over to him and took his gun. It was small, silver gun. I looked at the weapon and looked at scared Bill. He was breathing loudly.

Now…I don't know what I would do, but that day I was sure what to do. If you think I had been broken, had forgiven him and all lived happily ever after like a fairy tale for children, you're wrong!  
When I was looking at him I recalled about Wendy, her dad and whole destroy town I was so angry with him. I put the gun to his forehead and said, "Sorry, but it's necessary."  
And I pulled the trigger. By recoil I moved back. On Bill's forehead big, red hole appeared. Blood was coming out from his head. I dropped the gun on the ground and moved back.  
I turned to Mabel, Stan and Soos and said with seriously, "And this is over…"

And that's how my adventure ended.  
After few minutes my sister recognized me it was time for wake up the town…  
"Yes… You're right. Let's go." I said to her and we ran to the building.  
"Do you have this bomb still?" I asked my great uncle.  
"Sure, here you go." And he gave me the little cube.  
We destroyed the building and went inside. We were thoughts the corridors and doors and went to the room with power.  
But before I turned off the switch my sister said something to me.  
"Dipper? What we're gonna do after that?"  
What we're gonna do?...  
I didn't need take much time to wonder.

I smiled to her and she smiled to me, "We're going to discover other creatures and fantastic mysteries of the town! We're going to enjoy the rest of the summer!"

And I pressed the switch.

* * *

**A/N: It's not the last chapter :)**


	22. Epilogue

Small town called Gravity Falls, situated in Oregon in USA. For most people it's just normal town as all of them. But almost no one know what happened ten years ago. Actually, almost all residents don't know what exactly happened. But they won't forget one moment. Moment when they woke up and saw their reality, dark reality, which was covered by fake world. After the defeat Bill and saving Gravity Falls everybody who had slept, survived the shock. Imagine that you lead peaceful and happy life. And then, suddenly, you open your eyes and see your real home, real friends and family, real you.

Initially, people from the town didn't even know where they were and what had happened. We were trying to explain them the situation, but most people didn't want to believe us. No wonder why, that was a big shock for them. First days in Gravity Falls were grim and sad. Nothing was heard. Instead of laughing and a lot of talking which always had been heard, there were silence, crying and screaming.

Until next days, people started to believe in reality. I don't know if they believed, because they really did or maybe they realized they had to believe eventually. We mobilized together and started to rebuild whole town. But still… silence and sadness.

After a few weeks, everything started to go back to normal. The town looked fine. It didn't look like a haunted place eventually. Day after day, week after week and everyone almost completely forgot about horrible memories. But they won't forget fully. The view of destroyed town will always be in everyone's mind.

And what about me? Summer break ended and I went back to home. But I still remembered about it and I didn't tell my parents what happened. My sister also decided not to reveal our parents our secret. Months passed, years passed and I decided to return to Gravity Falls. It was a nice view of the town that came back to normal. Creatures and other fantastic things of Gravity Falls were still there. The Energy? I don't know, probably is still next to Greasy's Dinner, but I've never decided to go there and find it again. My grunkle Stan has closed down his Mystery Shack and has lost interest in science. For the rest of his live, he decided to rest. Wendy's brothers had been taken to their mother to Detroit, Michigan. I've moved to Gravity Falls and I'm still live there. My sister has stayed in Piedmont, but sometimes she visit me.

Sometimes it happen that you think your life is boring and regular. But remember, maybe in next time you'll be involved in unexpected adventure, maybe in the next year, maybe in the next day, maybe for a while. And then your whole life would change and you would never think about yourself and your surrounding world as always. That might sounds ridiculous, but who knows? Maybe you're not reading this now? Maybe you're sleep right now in your real world and THIS what you see is fake?

I'm Dipper Pines and I'm 22 years old. I live in Gravity Falls and I described my story there. I wonder if in next time a someone who is daring adventures and mysteries will come to Gravity Falls and discover fantastic places and creatures here. I want to share my story to him/her, like Mark did, so I wrote the book. The book about my adventures in Gravity Falls. The book has been hidden in the town and will be discovered by an adventurer.

The book I'd like to call 4.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: For everyone who decided to read my story, I'd like to say: Thank you! :D**


End file.
